Ribenji to Ai
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Tujuannya kini adalah membunuh Haruno. membalas semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Namun akan kah ia siap kehilangan semuanya? Ayah, Ibu dan seseorang yang selalu mencintainya./ Aku sanggup mati,jika itu membuat luka hatimu hilang/ Au/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Dendam yang harus membuatnya mengubur rasa cintanya. Menutup segala tentangnya. Kenyatan yang mulai menuju titik kebenaran. Apa yang akan ia lakukan, jika apa yang ia lakukan bisa membuat dirinya selamanya menyesal dalam kubangan penyesalan. Tapi, semua adalah kehendak takdir yang harus ia hadapi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ribenji to Ai**

**Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjam tokoh" di dalamnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ribenji to Ai © KiRei Apple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/hurt, Action**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au, typo, Gaje, Ooc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

•**DLDR•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Kenyataan pahit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~oOo~~**

'DOR... DOR...DOR...DOR'

Suara senjata yang menembakan peluru terdengar cepat dan tepat sasaran. Papan target di depannya hanya satu titik dan berlubang. Tangan tegapnya terus mengarahkan senjata apinya ke sana...

'DOR...DOR...DOR...'

Terus seperti itu!

Mata tajamnya memancarkan aura membunuh yang kuat.

**Flash Back On.**

Sepasang anak berbeda gender itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang tertutupi guguran dedaunan. Bergandengan tangan, mereka tersenyum menuju kuil yang sudah nampak di dari pandangan mereka.

"Ne... Sasuke-kun." terdengar suara lembut gadis yang tersenyum cerah. Ia menyenderkan kepala dengan helaian _soft pink_ miliknya di bahu lelaki di sampingnya.

"Hn."

"Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini," ucap sang gadis. "Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu."

Langkah lelaki itu berhenti, menengok, memandangi gadis yang juga menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mengeratkan gandengan di tangannya.

"Hn."

Tersenyum ia mulai melangkah bersama gadis di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuil di kota kyoto. Sasuke dan gadis itu sekarang berdiri di depan kuil itu. Sasuke membalikan Sakura hingga menghadapnya.

"Sakura."

Onyx itu menatap lembut emerald di depannya. Matanya terus menjelajahi wajah manis kekasihnya, -Haruno Sakura.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku ingin selamanya denganmu sampai akhirku."

Sasuke mendekat! Ia genggam tangan mungil itu lalu membawanya menuju bibirnya. Mengecupnya, sangat lama.

Sakura terkejut dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat langka. Mereka kekasih sejak tiga tahun lalu saat menginjak High School. Ia tersenyum lembut memandang kekasihnya.

"Aku pun begitu." ucap Sakura yang mengelus pipi kekasihnya pelan.

Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka dan tangannya terulur memegang leher kekasinya. Ia menatap emerald itu dalam.

"Aku bersumpah akan selamanya mencintaimu sampai kapanpun."

Perkataan Sasuke bagaikan nyawa bagi Sakura. Ia menangis, bahagia karena Sasuke yang begitu mencintainya.

"Aku juga! Kita janji akan bersama selamanya." Sakura menghambur memeluk kekasihnya.

Sasuke membalas memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Ia tersenyum karena hatinya bahagia mencintai gadis yang juga begitu mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sasuke." panggilan seseorang membuatnya melepas pelukannya. Di bawah tangga kuil berdiri laki-laki yang tak lain sahabat mereka, -Sabaku no Gaara.

"Hn."

Sasuke melambai menyapanya dan memarik Sakura untuk menghampirinya.

"Gaara-kun." Sakura berlari menghampiri Gaara dan menerjangnya dalam pelukan.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya mendengus. Mereka adalah sahabat. Ia dan Sakura pun tahu jika Gaara mencintai Sakura. Namun ia yang di pilih Sakura dan Gaara pun tidak masalah. Ia tidak akan memaksa. Tapi ia berkata akan selalu mencintai Sakura. Ia marah? Untuk apa, toh Sakura memilihnya dan akan selalu miliknya.

"Kalian seperti pasangan selingkuh."

"Aa... Kau cemburu?" Gaara memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hn."

"Dia seperti kakak bagiku Sasu." Ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menghambur memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau marah?" tanya Sakura mendelik dan mengacak pinggang.

"Tidak." desah Sasuke mengacak rambut kekasihnya.

"Sakura, Ino mencarimu." perkataan Gaara membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Pig pasti marah. Ne, Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun aku pergi duluan. Jaa." Pamit Sakura. Sebelum pergi ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

.

.

.

Sepasang onyx dan jade memandang gadis yang berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Gaara," ucap Sasuke masih memandang lurus kedepan hingga helaian merah muda itu hilang dari pendangannya. "Kau mencintainya?"

"Kau sudah tahu itu sejak dulu."

"Jika aku tidak ada, jagalah dia untuk-ku."

"Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkannya."

"Tidak." Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepada sahabatnya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi hanya kau yang aku percaya."

Gaara mengeryit tidak mengerti pembicaraan Sasuke tapi, akhirnya ia menganggik menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

.

**~~oOo~~**

.

.

.

Sasuke bergegas pulang untuk menemui orang tuanya. Ia akan membicarakan tentang pertunangan ia dan Sakura. Ia heran dengan rumahnya yang sepi. Tidak peduli ia berlari menuju pintu besar yang sudah nampak dari pandangannya.

"Tadai..." Sasuke mengeryit alis melihat ayah kekasihnya, -Kizashi sedang berjongkok menyangga ayahnya yang...

"Sasuke." Kizashi menoleh dan terkejut.

"Kau... "

"F-Fu-ga-ku..."

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Sasuke ini..."

'DOR'

Sasuke ambruk saat peluru mengenai perutnya. Ia tersungkur membentur lantai. Ia memandang lelaki itu penuh amarah dan terluka. Kenapa? Disana ayah dan Ibunya terkapar bersimbah darah. Ia akan merencanakan pertunangannya dan Sakura namun apa yang di lihatnya sekarang membuat semua lenyap dalam kepedihan.

"Kau pembunuh paman." Ucap Sasuke di barengi onyx yang menutup.

**Flash Back off**

"Kau harus membayarnya Haruno." desis lelaki yang masih membidik target di depannya.

Seseorang menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya. "Kau sudah siap? Dua jam lagi pernikahan putri Haruno dan Sabaku no Gaara akan di mulai."

"Hn." gumamnya, menyeringai dan berbalik dengan wajah penuh dendam.

"Kau harus mati."

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Mind To RnR please ^^**

**WRS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ribenji To Ai**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke **

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au, typo, ooc, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

•**D.L.D.R•**

**chapter 2 **

Wajah cantik dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya hingga terlihat seperti, bahkan benar mungkin ia adalah bidadari. Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin yang menampakan seluruh penampilannya.

'GREK'

Pintu terbuka! Muncul seseorang yang melangkah mendekatinya. Orang itu tersenyum saat bayangannya nampak dengan orang yang ia hampiri. Namun senyuman itu hilang saat melihat orang yang terlihat sempurna itu meredup dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Berbahagialah! Aku yakin dia tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus." Ucap orang itu tersenyum tulus dan memegang bahu kecil yang sedang bergetar. Melangkah maju, ia berjongkok di depan gadis cantik bergaun putih yang sedang menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa." Lirihnya.

Orang itu menghapus air mata mata sang gadis. "Aku mohon! Dia juga mencintaimu seperti sahabatnya." Ia memandang sendu. Berapa banyak kejadian yang ia dan gadis ini alami. Kehilangan keluarganya dan gadis ini kehilangan cintanya.

"Aku sudah berusaha," gadis itu tersenyum getir. "T-tapi... t-api..." Perkataan gadis itu terhenti karena orang itu membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura." Orang itu membelai punggung gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

"Berbahagialah! Aku menemui kesini karena harus kembali pergi." Ucap orang itu melepas pelukanya. Ia menghapus pelan air mata Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan berusaha."

Orang itu tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sakura. Ia sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri. Sebelum pergi ia menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna biru dongker ke telapak tangan Sakura. "Aku yakin dia ingin memberikanmu ini jika ia masih di sini."

"Setelah ini, aku ingin menemuinya Nii-san." Sakura menatap orang yang ia panggil Nii-san. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka kotak kecil pemberian tadi. Tanggannya bergetar saat membukanya dan melihat isinya.

"S-sasuke-kun"

Ia ingat janji mereka dulu. Ia dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih dan mengikat janji akan bersama selamanya.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu Sakura."

Betapa bahagia ia saat Sasuke mengucapkan janji yang sama ia inginkan. "Aku juga ingin selamanya berama Sasuke-kun."

Semua itu berakhir saat hari itu. Hari pembantaian keluarga kekasihnya dan Sasuke yang masih bisa di selamatkan ayahnya namun hilang saat di rumah sakit. Betapa hancurnya ia saat kenyataan Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya kecelakaan. Apa ia bunuh diri? Semua tidak ada yang tahu. Karena mereka menemukan kondisinya yang hancur dan hanya identisas yang menyakinkan mereka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke telah tiada.

Dunia sudah hampa bagi Sakura. Ia kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak tahu apa arti hidupnya kini.

Dan sekarang, kenapa ia akan menikah dengan Sabaku no Gaara sahabatnya dan juga Sasuke.

_"Aku mohon bahagialah denganku. Aku tahu dia masih ada dalam hatimu, tapi lihatlah aku yang juga sama sepertinya."_

Ia tahu Gaara mencintainya sejak dulu. Tapi baginya, Gaara sudah seperti kakaknya. Jade itu memancarkan kesedihan sama sepertinya. Ia ingin mencoba tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ketika hari itu, hari pertunangannya dan Gaara di laksanakan dua bulan sebelum hari ini.

"Kau harus menikah dengan Gaara. Lupakan Sasuke." Perkataan tegas Ayahnya malam itu membuatnya menyetujuinya. Mungkin Gaara bisa mengantikan Sasuke, walau ia tidak yakin akan itu.

Getaran benda persegi (ponsel) di meja rias membuatnya tersadar dari bayangan masa lalunya. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan tertera nama Ino di layar. Segera ia menekan tombol -yes- menjawabnya.

"Ya Ino."

"..."

"Baiklah aku kesana sekarang." Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berdiri. Tadi Ino menyuruhnya untuk menaiki mobil yang sudah tersedia di loby hotel. Ia akan ke tempat acara berlangsung.

'Teettt'

Bunyi bel membuat Sakura menoleh dan berjalan pelan. Ia sendirian karena sudah menyuruh orang yang menemaninya pergi. Keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya sudah menunggu di sana.

'CKLEK'

"Maaf Nona, kita harus segera pergi." Ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh sedang dan memiliki rambut abu-abu.

Sakura memandang sekilas sebelum menganguk setuju dan pergi melewati yang ia sangka utusan ayahnya.

"Bisa saya bantu Nona? Sepertinya gaun itu sangat menyusahkan anda."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu. Mohon bantuanmu ya." Ujar Sakura kembali berbalik.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menyeringai Saat ia memegang gaun putih yang sangat cantik ini. Kau belum tahu akan hancurnya hari ini Nona, dengus lelaki itu dan tersenyum mengejek, dengusnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sakura meremas kedua tangannya erat. Ia tidak bisa! Ini tidak benar, lelaki yang tadi menemuinya kini berada di samping kemudi bersama supir yang hanya diam seperti patung. Ia memakai kacamata hitam dan syal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Rasanya ia seperti... menggeleng pelan karena ia mulai kembali memikirkannya.

"Ini adalah hari bahagiamu, kenapa murung Nona?"

Sakura menatap tajam lelaki tadi. Malas! Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela pintu mobil di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak mencintai calonmu?" entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang supir itu lontarkan kepadanya dan tepat sasaran.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas pelan lalu membuka matanya kembali. "Kalian orang asing!"

"..."

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Aku haya ingin dia." lirih Sakura.

"Hoohh, kenapa?"

"E-to Kau banyak tanya sekali." Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Aku hanya ingin dia. Dia adalah hidupku. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Persetan!"

Perkataan supir membuat Sakura mengeryit alis heran. Apa katanya?

"Dengar Tuan..." Sakura berusaha tersenyum. "Dia adalah hidupku."

"Itu semua kebohongan."

Sakura melototi supir yang akan mengantarkan-nya. Tetapi pemandangan di jalan membuatnya mengeryit alis heran dan takut.

"H-hey Tuan. Kita jalan lurus bukan berbelok arah."

"Maaf saja tujuan kami adalah itu."ucap lelaki itu. Ia membuka kaca mata yang ia pakai dan menyeringai tanpa menoleh.

"S-SIAPA KAU! TURUNKAN AKU." Amuk sakura dengan badan yang bergetar kuat.

"Aku..." orang itu menyeringai dan menengok perlahan. "Aku datang untuk membunuhmu."

"S-Sasu..." emeralad itu terbuka sempurna.

"Ke..."

"Kun"

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Sedikit ya :). Ini fict yg aku tulis di slah satu fp. Fict SasuSaku.**

**Sankyuu yg udah mg'Foll, Fav, Rvw ^^ **

**Suket alang alang : **pembunuhnya siapa ya... Kizashi kah? :)

Thank's dah rnr. Nih dah lanjut walau aku tahu kau dah tahu haha

**undhott :** hehe iya kshan Sasukenya :"( tp kebutuhan jln crta :)

hanazono yuri : ini dah lanjut :)

**ayuniejung : **km bener... Siapa lagi putri Haruno klo bukan Sakura :) sankyuu dah rnr.

Uchiha Riri : hehe... Nih dh lnjut. Thank's ya ^_^

**rya-chand : **sankyuu** ^_^ **

**Mind to rnr :)**

**WRS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ribenji to Ai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari drama "The Princes Man"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au, typo/misstypo, ooc, gaje, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D.L.D.R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3**

**oOo**

'BRUK'

"Akhh..." erang Sakura yang terhepas ke kasur besar di suatu kamar.

Ia berbalik, bangun dan duduk menatap lelaki yang menculiknya. Ia bangkit dengan tangan yag berusaha menyentuh wajah lelaki di depannya yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kau masih hidup..." iris klorofilnya meneteskan cairan bening menuruni pipinya."kau masih hidup Sasuke-kun."

"Kau menyangka aku mati eh."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia memeluk Sasuke. "Aku..."

'BRUK'

Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh kembali di kasur. Ia merangkak naik hingga ia berada di atas tubuh Sakura. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Aku akan membalas apa yang telah ayahmu lakukan kepada keluargaku."

"Tidak! Ayahku bukan pembunuh!"

"Dia pembunuh Sa-ku-ra." tekan Sasuke masih dengan posisinya.

"TIDAK!"

"DIA PEMBUNUH DAN AKU AKAN MEMBALASNYA!" Teriak Sasuke yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"S-sasuke-kun..." lirih Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir dari iris emeraldnya.

Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan kepedihan kekasihnya tapi apa benar ayahnya yang melakukan?

"Bunuh aku dan hapus dendamu itu Sasuke-kun." lirih Sakura.

Sasuke menatap emerald yang berada di bawahnya datar namun ada kilatan yang Sakura pun tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke fikirkan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Haruno." desis Sasuke dan bangkit berdiri. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Sakura di ruangan gelap itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat mengucapkan. "Besok aku akan membunuhnya."

'BLAAM'

Pintu tertutup! Sakura berlari menghampiri pintu dan coba membukanya namun terkunci.

'DUK... DUK...DUK'

"SASUKE-KUN... SASUKE-KUN... SASUKE-KUN."Panggil Sakura dengan menggedor pintu.

"Tak mungkin itu ayah." lirih Sakura menyender ke daun pintu yang tertutup hingga badannya merosot dan terduduk.

"Kenapa..."

.

.

.

.

.

**oOo**

Situasi tegang sedang berlangsung di gedung yang akan di selenggarakan pesta. Semua cemas menanti sang mempelai wanita yang belum juga datang.

Terlihat Kizashi yang sedang berbincang dengan para pengawalnya. Wajahnya mengeras saat salah satu pengawal Sakura mengatakan bahwa saat menjemput ke sana Sakura tidak ada.

"Kakashi." panggil Kizashi saat menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang berbincang dengan calon mempelai pria.

"Paman, bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi yang heran melihat raut wajah pamannya.

Kizashi menggeleng dan matanya tertuju kepada calon menantunya. "Gaara, apa kau punya musuh?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak! Dimana Sakura?" tanyanya yang penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Kemungkinan dia di culik."

"B-bagaimana bisa..." gumam Gaara tidak percaya mendengar perkataan ayah Sakura. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin.

Kakashi menepuk bahu Gaara. "Kita harus cepat mencarinya dan kau jangan khawatir."

Gaara menatap Kakashi dan menggeleng. "Mana mungkin aku tidak khawatir... Aku akan ikut mencarinya."

"Kakas..."

Perkataan Kizashi terpotong karena deringan ponselnya. Tanpa melihat layar ia langsung mengangkatnya berharap jika ini anaknya.

"Hallo."

"Bisa kau datang di hutan perbatasan Konoha?"

"Siapa kau dan katakan apa mau mu." desis Kizashi.

Orang di seberang telfon terkekeh. "Kau datang atau anakmu yang akan jadi mayat."

Kizashi membulat mendengar perkataan orang itu. "Jangan sakiti anakku!"

"Kau takut anakmu mati..." orang itu tertawa. "Tapi kau tidak takut membunuh orang eh."

"Apa maksud..."

"Datang lah sendiri di hutan perbatasan Konoha. Jika tidak, katakan selamat tinggal kepada anakmu."

'Tut...tut...tut'

Telfon terputus. Kizashi memandang Kakashi dan Gaara. "Orang itu menginginkan-ku. Kalian tidak usah membantuku."

Kakashi dan Gaara terbelalak mendengar penuturan paman Kizashi. "Tidak paman! Ini sangat berbahaya. Aku ada rencana lain dan memugkinkan agar Sakura selamat."

"Aku ikut." geram Gaara yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kizashi dan Kakashi memandang Gaara sesaat dan mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**oOo**

"Sasuke aku sudah menghubunginya." ujar Suigetsu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang latihan menembak.

'DOR'

Suigetsu memilih duduk di sofa belakang Sasuke. "Kau tidak memberi makan tawananmu?"

Sasuke menoleh dan kembali melepaskan tembakannya.

'DOR'

"Kau akan berhasil menembaknya." dengus Suigetsu yang sebal karena Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Sui..."

"Sasuke-kun." panggil seseorang yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

Seorang perempuan dengan pakaian sexy, rambut merah dan kaca mata yang bertengger manis di wajahnya. Perempuan itu langsung memeluk tubuh tegap pemuda yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Hey Karin, kau agresif sekali." cibir Suigetsu melihat kelakuan perempuan satu-satunya di kelompok mereka.

"Aku seperti ini hanya kepada Sasuke-kun." dengus Karin dengan wajah mengejek yang ia berikan kepada Suigetsu.

Sasuke mendorong Karin pelan. "Sui, di mana makanannya?" tanya Sasuke tanpa minat melihat Karin yang menatapnya kesal.

"Tinggal ambil saja. Tadi Juugo sudah memasaknya." ucap Suigetsu dengan pandangannya tertuju kepada Karin yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Karin.

Karin menatap puggung Sasuke yang menjauh dengan sendu. "Siapa tawanan Sasuke?"

"Dia perempuan cantik. Kau tahu dia bahkan menggaggalkan pernikahan perempuan itu." jelas Suigetsu terkekeh pelan. "Belum pernah ia peduli tawananya makan atau tidak."

"Cih..." Karin mendecih mendengar penuturan Suigetsu.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." acuh Karin pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu yang menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku cemburu karena kau tidak melihatku." gumam Suigetsu mengacak rambutnya kasar.

.

.

.

.

'Cklek'

Pintu terbuka dan kamar itu masih gelap. Sasuke masuk dengan tangan yang membawakan nampan berisi makanan. Tangannya menyentuh dinding, menyalakan lampu.

Ia mengeryit saat tidak menemukan tawananya. Ia meletakan nampan itu di meja kecil samping ranjang. Ia melangkah mengecek ke segala penjuru, tidak ada. Dimana dia?

Onyxnya menyipit saat melihat gorden yang tertiup angin. Melangkah mendekat ia menyibak gorden itu perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura menegang saat suara yang sangat ia kenali terdengar.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Masuk!"

"Apa kau melupakan cinta kita?" ucap Sakura yang masih membelakangi Sasuke. Tangannya meremas benda yang ia temui di kamar ini.

"Jangan berkatakan hal menjijikan."

Sakura tersenyum kecut dan berbalik. "Menjijikan ya."

"Hn."

'SET'

Sakura mencengkram kerah kemeja yang di pakai Sasuke. Ia mendongak, kepalan tangannya terbuka hingga kalung berbandul cincin yang sama seperti ia miliki terlihat. "Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku."

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura sesaat sebelum membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak mencinaptaimu."

"KAU BOHONG!"

"apa mau-mu?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap Sakura masih tanpa ekspresi. Namun Sakura jelas melihat kilatan keterjutan di mata sehitam arang itu.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku." ucap Sakura dengan ari mata yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Katakan kau masih mencintaiku... Katakan...katakan..." Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku dan aku bersedia mati untukmu."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Kau pembohong! Aku masih menginginkan janji kit..."

Emerald Sakura membulat Saat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu dan jangan mati karena aku," ucap Sasuke sinis. "Menjijikan." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya. "Cepat makan! Besok adalah hari terakhirmu."

Sakura memandang sendu punggung yang meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

**oOo**

Hutan perbatasan! Di sinilah Sakura berada. Ia sudah berganti memakai kaos putih besar dan celana training entah milik siapa yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang menyeretnya ketengah-tengah hutan. Sasuke menggunakan topi dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Kau akan mati kenapa harus tahu." ucap Sasuke yang teredam masker.

"Aku kan harus tahu di mana aku mati, jam berapa, tanggal berapa." tawa Sakura. Namun Sasuke tahu itu tawa yang di paksakan.

Ia menghetikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah hutan. "Jika dia tidak datang kau menjadi penggantinya."

Sakura teesenyum cerah."ya. Aku tahu ini saatnya."

'Deg'

Sesaat Sasuke tertegun melihat senyuman Sakura. Tangannya terangkat ingin menyentuh wajah Sakura tapi di hentikan oleh seseorang.

"Lepaskan putriku!"

Di sana, di depan mereka, Kizashi berdiri sendiri.

"Ayah."

Kizashi menatap putrinya nanar. "Lepaskan dia. Bukan kah kau menginginkan aku?"

"Kau harus mati."

Kizashi menatap tenang namun tangannya jelas bergetar. Jika kesalahan sedikit saja hak fatal bisa terjadi dengan putrinya.

Lelaki dengan pakaian tertutup (Sasuke) mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kizashi. Kizashi hanya diam tanpa perlawanan.

"MATI KAU KIZASHI."

'DOR'

'DOR'

'BRUK'

Peluru Sasuke tidak mengenai Kizashi karena ia di dorong seseorang, menyebabkan pohon yang menjadi sasarannya. Ia menengok dan onyxnya membulat saat Sakura jatuh tersungkur di belakangnya. Ia yakin yang mendorongnya adalah Sakura.

"S-saku..."

Tangan Sakura bergerak dan ia mendongak tersenyum lemah. "A-aku me-ncin-ta-imu Sa-su-k-un." Ucap Sakura terengah seiring emerald yang terutup.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Lebih panjang walau sedikit ^_^ next chapter di usahakan lebih panjang lagi.

** : ini di lanjut ^_^ Thanks ya dah bc ff gaje ini T...T. :D**

**Caesarpuspita : Iya ini pendek. Soalnya ini cuma aku post iseng'' di group Ff.**

**undhott : terima kasih ^_^ ini di panjangin beberapa kata X''D**

**suket alang alang : iya lg rajin malasnya :") tfr ya :)**

**sakura uchiha stivani : :") pendek ya? Nnti di usahain lbih panjang kaya buku favorite Kakashi sensei XD**

**ayuniejung : Iyaa pendek :'( gpp sok tahu banyak juga haha**

**GaemSJ : di usahakan :) TFR ya :)**

** 1 : iya di usakan kok ;) nih dah lanjut XD**

**hanazono yuri : nih dah lanjut :) chap ini blm pnjang :)**

**rya-chand : sipp Tfr ya :)**

**irieaihara27 : iya baru smp chap ini ^_^ Tfr ya **

**Thanks for Foll/Fav/Revw Minna-san**

**Mind to rnr**

**WRS**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sa-saku..."

Tubuh perempuan itu tergeletak dengan darah yang terus keluar dari punggungnya.

"Kita harus pergi."

Seseorang menyeret sang penculik untuk melarikan diri dari tempat yang sudah di kepung anak buah tuan Haruno. Pandangannya tetap terarah kepada sosok itu, sosok yang rela mengorban dirinya demi menyelamatkannya. Bukan kah itu keinginanmu membunuh Haruno?

**Ribenji to Ai**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au,Typo,Ooc, gaje, ide pasaran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**oOo**

Untuk kesekian kalinya tangan itu menuangkan cairan pekat berlkohol. Tidak mengatakan sepatah apa pun dan terus diam dalam keheningan. Namun jelas onyx itu tampak meredup.

"Untung aku cepat datang." cibir Suigetsu yang baru saja datang dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Jika tidak, kau yang akan kena." sungguh Suigetsu kesal kepada pemuda ini. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan rencana bersamaan, dan membuat rencana sendiri. Keh, ini sama saja bunuh diri.

Sasuke tidak mengubris ocehan temannya. Ia mengangkat botol yang kedua itu ternyata sudah kembali kosong. Mendecih ia melemparkannya asal hingga membentur lantai.

'PRANG'

Suigetsu berjengit. Cih, sungguh menjengkelkan. Harusnya ia senang bukan? Telah membunuh anak dari targetnya.

"Dia masih hidup."

Perkataan seseorang di ambang pintu membuat Sasuke dan Suigetsu menoleh. Di sana Juugo berdiri bersender dengan tangan yang memegang ponselnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab datar Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan Suigetsu yang mendengus kasar.

"Aku tau, kau begini karena mengkhawatirkan-nya bukan?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke menatap datar Suigetsu. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun ia berdiri meninggalkan kedua temannya. Langkahnya sempoyongan, matanya sedikit mengabur karena pengaruh minum yang terlalu banyak. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping Juugo.

"Dia berada di kamar 283 lantai tiga rumah sakit Konoha."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Juugo yang memberitahukan keberadaan perempuan itu. Untuk apa? Dia sekarang sudah membuang segalanya dan tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

"Cih. Cinta bisa membuat semua jadi gila." cibir Suigetsu menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin mengecil dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga mengatakannya sebelum kau jadi gila Sui." Ujar Juugo kepada teman abu-abunya.

"Ah, kau ini bicara apa sih. Sebaiknya aku istirahat, mataku mulai memerah." elak Suigetsu berdiri mengikuti Sasuke meninggalkan Juugo yang hanya mengehela.

"Merah adalah Karin."

"BERISIK KAU JUUGO!" teriak Suigetsu yang mulai menjauh.

**...**

Suara dari _EKG_ memenuhi ruangan VVIP ini. Layarnya menunjukan grafik yang stabil. Setelah melewati masa kritisnya, Sakura di pindahkan keruang rawat VVIP. Ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi harus beristirahat di rumah karena kondisinya yang tidak baik sejak insiden tadi siang.

Sosok pria bersurai perak dengan gaya grafitasinya mendekat ke arah ranjang, dimana seorang gadis cantik yang sedang tertidur. Ia sangat lega dan bersyukur karena Sakura sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

Duduk di samping ranjangnya ia menatap sendu kepada gadis yang sudah di anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu kan?" tanya pria itu kepada gadis yang sedang tertidur itu. Ia sangat yakin, anak buahnya tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan. Dan ia tahu, jika Sakura seperti melakukannya dengan kehendaknya sendiri. Tapi kenapa? Itulah pertanyaan yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Tangannya terulur menyingkirkan helaian_ soft pink _yang sedikit berantakan. "Cepatlah sadar. Apapun itu, aku akan selalu menjagamu."

'CKLEK'

Pintu terbuka. Seorang pria bersurai merah batanya memasuki ruangan yang di tempati Sakura, sahabat dan Seharusnya sudah menjadi istrinya. Pandangannya sendu menatap gadis yang sudah lama menghiasi hatinya kini terbaring lemah akibat insiden penyelamatannya.

**Flash back on**

Gaara, Kakashi dan anak buah mereka mulai memasuki hutan. Mereka melacak mengikuti paman Kizashi yang pergi sendiri lebih awal. Ini memang rencana mereka untuk membekuk sang penculik demi keselamatan Sakura.

"Di mana letak mereka Kakashi?" tanya Gaara yang memberhentikan langkahnya mengikuti Kakashi.

Kakashi terus mengecek keberadaan paman Kizashi melalu GPS nya. "Seratus meter lagi kita berhenti di pepohonan itu." tunjuk Kakshi kepada pepohonan yang lumayan besar dan banyak. "Kita harus bersembunyi demi keselamtan Sakura."

Gaara mengangguk dan berjalan seperti apa yang di tunjukan Kakashi. Ia dan Kakashi bersembunyi di pohon yang lumayan besar hingga mereka bisa bersembunyi di baliknya. Sedangkan yang lainnya bersembunyi, menyebar.

"Kalian harus mengikuti instruksiku. Jangan gegabah! Jika ada celah dan tidak membahayakan, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan, mengerti." jelas Kakashi kepada seluruh anak buahnya melalui _wireless_ yang mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi bersamaan.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Rahangnya mengeras saat iris jadenya melihat pemandangan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Perempuan itu yang seharusnya sekarang bersamanya tertawan oleh orang yang menginginkan kematian ayahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi selama ini yang ia tahu paman Kizashi adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Akan ku bunuh dia." desis Gaara melihat pemandangan di mana gadis itu, -Sakura di todong pistol di kepalanya. "Kita tidak bisa diam saja Kakashi." geram Gaara melangkah namun di hentikan Kakashi.

"Kau jangan gegabah. Dia menginginkan paman Kizashi, jadi kita harus pastikan semua selamat sesuai rencana."

Gaara menghela. Ya, sekarang prioritasnya adalah keduanya selamat. Ia bisa benafas lega saat Sakura menjauh dan itu artinya posisi menguntungkan bisa melancarkan rencana menembaknya.

Sang penculik mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kizashi.

"Arah timur, kau tembak!" perintah Kakashi kepada anak buahnya yang berada di lokasi yang ia sebutkan harus menembak.

"MATI KAU KIZASHI!"

'DOR'

'DOR'

Senyumnya langsung hilang seketika saat apa yang ia dapatkan. Bukan kah harusnya berhasil? Tapi kenapa Sakura yang...

"SAKURA!"

ia berlari menghampiri Sakura yang tergeletak dengan darah yang terus mengalir di punggungnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan sang penculik yang telah meloloskan dirinya di bantu komplotannya.

"KALIAN KEJAR MEREKA!" Perintah Kakashi kepada anak buahnya.

'BRUK'

Kizashi jatuh dengan lutut membentur tanah. Ia menatap nanar sosok yang sangat berarti baginya, satu-satunya yang ia punya kini mengalami hal yang sangat mengerikan.

Tangannya terulur dan gemetar. "Saki...Saki...bangun Nak." Ujar Kizashi membalikan badan anaknya.

"Maaf paman, kita harus cepat bawa Sakura-chan ke ruamah sakit." ujar Kakashi menatap cemas keadaan Sakura.

Saat tangan Kakashi akan menggendong tubuh Sakura, tangan lain mencegahnya. "Biar aku yang membawanya. Kau tenangkan paman saja Kakashi." ujar Gaara yang kini mengendong Sakura ala _bridal style _dengan hati-hati.

Kakashi menatap cemas Kizashi. Benar kata Gaara, paman Kizashi juga sepertinya shock. "Cepat bawa Sakura, Gaara. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Gaara mengangguk dan bergegas berjalan cepat membawa Sakura. Jika membawanya berlari ia takut akan membahayakan Sakura yang sedang luka.

"Apa anakku akan selamat Kakashi?" lirih Kizashi. "Dia satu-satunya harta yang aku punya di dunia ini Kakashi."

Kakashi menatap sendu pamannya dan mengangguk untuk meyakinkan. "Pasti. Dia pasti selamat Paman."

Kizashi menatap nanar kepergian putrinya. "Gadis kecilku."

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ada orang yang membencinya. Ia siap mati demi anaknya. Tapi sungguh, kini waktu seperti berhenti meninggalkan ketakutan dalam dirinya. Ketakutan, akan anaknya yang tidak sanggup melawan kesakitan.

**Flash back off**

Perlahan, langkahnya semakin mendekati ranjang yang di tempati Sakura. Ia meletakan bunga mawar pink di meja samping ranjang. Ia memasukannya ke dalam vas bunga kristal berwarna putih itu.

"Apa sudah ada kemajuan?"

Kakashi menghela. "Belum. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Semoga cepat siuman."

Gaara mengangguk setuju. Ia pulang sebentar hanya untuk berganti pakaian. Pekerjaannya untuk sementara di serahkan kepada Kakaknya Kankurou.

"Apa kau masih berfikiran kenapa Sakura bisa tertembak?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya."

Gaara menatap sendu gadis yang masih terbuai dalam alam bawah sadarnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya itu adalah tindakannya. Jika benar, apa mungkin Sakura mengenal orang itu?"

"Mungkin. Tapi lebih baik kita menunggu Sakura sadar dan mengatakannya kepada kita."

"Ya. "

Melangkah pelan Gaara menghampiri jendela dan membuka gorden perlahan. Walau hanya menggeser sedikit, tapi Sinar keemasan langsung menyeruak masuk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membukanya sedikit?" tanya Gaara tentang apa yang ia lakukan. Boleh atau tidaknya membuka gorden.

"Tak apa." Kakashi bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita meminum atau mengisi sesuatu dulu. Aku yakin jika Sakura bangun, ia akan langsung memukulmu jika kau sampai sakit."

Ah, benar. Sakura dari dulu sangat memperhatikannya. "Aa. Kita ke _cafe_ rumah sakit ini saja."

Kakashi mengangguk setuju. Ia butuh asupan caffein untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Ayo."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sebaiknya kau saja yang pergi Kakashi."

Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum. Ada anak buahku yang menjaganya."

Gaara mengangguk dan menghampiri Kakashi. Mereka pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang menyisakan sang putri yang masih terlelap damai di peraduan mimpi indahnya.

**...**

Dua orang berjas putih berjalan pelan. Langkah mereka terhenti di depan kamar 283 yang di jaga oleh lima orang. Sang penjaga yang berjumlah lima orang itu menatap mereka sebentar sebelum melakukan pertanyaan.

"Anda siapa? Bukan kah dokter di sini adalah Kabuto-san?"

Dua dokter itu membungkukkan kepalanya. "Saya memang di tugaskan oleh dokter Kabuto untuk mengecek keadaan pasien sebelum ia melakukan pemeriksaan."

Para penjaga menimbang dan akhirnya mengangguk mempersilahkan dua dokter itu nmasuk.

'CKLEK'

Kamar nuansa putih yang terasa dingin namun nyaman. Kaki sang Dokter terus melangkah mendekat. Sedangkan Dokter satu lagi bersender di daun pintu yang tertutup.

"Juugo..."

Juugo hanya diam dan berguman menjawabnya. "Hm." matanya terus menatap teman anggotanya yang berjalan menghampiri ranjang pasien.

Tangan itu terulur. Menyentuh tangan putih yang mungil itu.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukankah aku akan membunuh ayahmu, bencilah aku."

"Jangan diam saja seperti itu. Cepatlah bangun...Cherry. "

Juugo menghela. Mereka memang tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum sang dokter yang sebenarnya sebentar lagi akan mengontrol keadaan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Ia mengikuti Sasuke di pagi hari ini. Benar saja, ia bisa melihat sosok yang selama ini seperti terbelenggu dalam kegelapan kini sedikit terpancar kelegaan di wajah yang datar itu. Ia sangat tahu tatapan yang selalu dingin itu kini berbeda, hanya karena menatap gadis itu.

"Kita harus cepat Sasuke. Ayo kita pergi! Setidaknya dia sudah melewati masa kritis."

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Hn." ia berjalan berbalik menuju pintu. Namun, suara lemah seseorang seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik, ia menatap orang itu yang ternyata masih memejamkan matanya. Sempat ia berfikir jika ia sudah sadar. Namun kenyataan itu seperti hanya ilusi baginya.

Berjongkok, ia membisikan sesuatu tepat di telinga sang gadis yang menjadi targetnya.

Sasuke berjalan menghapiri Juugo yang masih setia menunggunya. "Dia tetap akan mati Juugo, karena dia adalah Haruno."

Juugo tidak mau ambil pusing. Secepatnya mereka harus pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Tepat saat pintu tertutup, jari yang tadinya diam kini menunjukan pergerakan kecil.

"S-sasu-ke-k-kun."

**...**

Kakashi dan Gaara mengeryit alis heran melihat Dokter Kabuto dan Asistennya yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal serius. Bergegas mereka menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi membuat dokter Kabuto dan para penjaganya menoleh.

"Tadi ada penyusup tuan."

Sontak perkataan anak buahnya membuat Kakashi dan Gaara membelalakan matanya.

"Sakura."

Gaara mmbuka pintu menerobos masuk memeriksa kamar rawat Sakura. Lega, saat iris jade itu masih menemukan Sakura yang masih di tempatnya.

"Aku sudfah mengecek semuanya. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Sakura. " jelas Kabuto membuat Kakashi semakin bingung.

"Jika tidak melakukan apa-apa, jadi apa tujuannya?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Tapi untungnya Sakura-san baik-baik saja. Maaf saya permisi dulu." pamit Kabuto pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terbalut dalam fikirannya.

"Hm."

Kakashi melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia masih terus begelut dengan petanyan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Apa kita perlu memindahkan Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang kini sedang duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku yakin mereka tidak berniat membunuh Sakura."

Gaara menoleh, menatap Kakashi yang kini duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan yang di katakan Kakashi mungkin benar, tapi ia tidak mau ambil resiko jika membahayakan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau Sakura kembali dalam bahaya Kakashi."

"Aku jamin keselamatannya dengan nyawaku sendiri Gaara. Kita harus secepatnya mencari pelaku itu."

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya kau benar."

Bunyi dering ponsel membuat Kakashi sedikit terkejut karena sibuk dalam fikirannya sendiri. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Yo."

"_Kenapa kalian tidak mengabariku jika Sakura mengalami hal ini?_"

Kakashi menghela. "Maaf. Aku belum sempat."

"_Aku sekarang dalam perjalanan. Sakura berada di ruangan mana Kakashi?_" tanya orang di seberang telpon itu.

"283."

"_Baiklah. Mungkin satu jam lagi aku akan sampai. Bagaimana keadaanya?_"

"Dia sudah sudah melewati masa kritis dan sekarang kita hanya menunggunya kembali sadar."

Terdengar helaan berat dari seberang telfon. "_Kenapa jadi seperti ini...Jaga dia. Jangan kau pergi sebelum aku sampai di sana!_ "

Kakashi meletakan ponselnya di meja setelah selesai berbicara kepada orang itu.

"Apa dia kembali dan akan ke sini?" tanya Gaara setelah mendengar pembicaraan Kakashi dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ya. Dia akan ke sini."

Ya, orang itu sekarang memilih tinggal bersembunyi setelah kematian keluarganya. Perusahaan milik keluarganya ia serahkan kepada pamannya untuk menanganinya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Ya. Dia memilih pergi setelah insiden itu."

Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia suungguh lelah karena belum tertidur. "Kita harus menunggunya Gaara. Jika tidak dia pasti akan membawa Sakura."

Gaara mendengus kasar mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Walau dia memiliki ikatan dengan seseorang yang dulu dekat dengannya, tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu.

"Itachi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Special to : BlackCherry712 || GaemSJ || rya-chand || caesarpuspita || suket alang alang || ayuniejung || || Thasya Rafika Winata || hanazono yuri || Tachibana Koyuki || undhott || **V3Banana **|| An Style || sakura uchiha stivani**

**Thanks for Rnr/Foll/Fav ^_^**

**Jika ada kesalahan silahkan kan ritik dan sarannya. **

**Mind to RnR**

**WRS**


	5. Chapter 5

Suasana duka sangat terasa. Kejadian pembunuhan terhadap keluarga pengusaha kaya Uchiha Fugaku dan sang Istri yang tewas di kediamannya menjadi berita mengejutkan semua pihak. Pun begitu dengan sang anak bungsu yang tadinya sempat di tolong akhirnya tewas karena kecelakaan mobil yang mengatakan jika Uchiha Sasuke bunuh diri dengan cara menabrakan dirinya ke mobil yang sedang melintas.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan-ku Sasuke-kun." lirih gadis yang tak lain kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura. Sakura jatuh terduduk, memeluk gundukan tanah yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya di batu nisannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya melakukan itu. Apa ia tidak mempercayainya jika ia akan selalu di sampingnya? Kenapa kekasihnya membohonginya?

Sosok yang sejak tadi berjongkok di samping gadis itu memandang keadaan gadis yang sangat membuatnya teriris. Ia berucap dengan nada yang tercekat. "S-saku-" ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kejadian ini membuatnya begitu terpukul. Apakah ini maksudmu? Tanyanya dengan menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan sahabatnya. Sungguh, ia tidak sanggup melihat gadis yang sama-sama mereka cintai seperti sekarang ini. "Kenapa kau meninggalkannya... Sasuke?"

Kini sosok yang sejak tadi mengusap pusara kedua orang tuanya beranjak menghampiri pusara sang adik. Ia berjongkok, mengusap punggung gadis yang sejak tadi memeluk gundukan tanah yang penuh dengan taburan bunga itu. "Sakura-" ujarnya pelan dan memandang sendu nisan yang bertuliskan nama adik kesayangannya. Kenapa seperti ini? Ia yang sedang berada di luar kota, mendapatkan kabar buruk jika keluarganya telah tewas. Siapa yang melakukannya? Semua belum terjawab. Orang terakhir yang bertemu Ayah, Ibunya adalah paman Kizashi. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin percaya jika sahabat dari ayahnya sendiri pelakunya. Lalu siapa?

Sakura mengangkat badannya perlahan, menoleh ia langsung memeluk orang yang begitu mirip dengan kekasihnya. "I-Itachi-nii. Kenapa... Kenapa Sasuke-kun meninggalkan aku?" tanya Sakura di sela tangisannya.

Itachi balas memeluk gadis yang sudah di anggap adiknya sendiri itu. Ia pun merasakan, bahkan sangat, apa yang Sakura rasakan. Ia di tinggalkan sendiri dan itu menyakitkan. "Menangislah! Aku ada di sini akan menjagamu." bisiknya dengan onyx menatap lelaki yang berada di depannya,-samping kiri Sakura- yang juga menatapnya. Ia tahu jika sosok itu juga mencintai Sakura.

Sakura meremas punggung Itachi yang berbalut kemeja hitam. Ia meraung kencang dalam dekapan Itachi, membuat semua yang masih berada di sana bisa merasakan kepedihan yang amat dalam. "Aku tidak bisa... AKU TIDAK BISA!"

"Sakura!" pekik dari sosok yang sejak tadi di sampingnya menatap iba kepada gadis yang di cintainya. Ia tidak sanggup! Kenapa bukan ia saja yang menggantikan sahabtnya yang bertemu maut.

Itachi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Kau, aku harus bisa Sakura...," bisiknya dan mengelus surai pink Sakura pelan ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kau harus kuat." katanya yang ia sendiripun tidak yakin jika ia bisa kuat atau tidak. Pandangannya kini tertuju kepada sosok di depannya.

"Kita harus menjaganya... Gaara!"

**Ribenji to Ai**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Au, typo, Ooc, eyd ancur, gaje dll**

**Chapter 5**

**oOo**

'KRIET'

Pintu terbuka. Sepasang langkah kaki masuk kedalam ruangan yang di huni gadis merah muda yang masih terbaring dengan nyamannya. Hatinya langsung merasa teriris melihat kondisinya. Walau tidak memar-memar di sekujur tubuhnya, namun ia tau jika luka yang di alami gadis itu pasti sungguh fatal hingga membuatnya belum sadarkan diri seperti ini.

"Itachi!?" ujar seseorang yang terkejut karena sosok pria yang tadi pagi menelponnya kini sudah berada di sini.

Sosok yang sejak tadi memperhatikan keadaan Sakura menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat orang itu. "Kakashi."

Kakashi yang masih menunggu Sakura setelah kepulangan Gaara karena ada rapat mendadak yang harus ia tangani langsung, berjalan mendekat kepada Itachi. Ia tersenyum kecut saat melihat pandangan Itachi yang terus tertuju kepada Sakura.

"Maaf karena aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik."

Itachi mengangguk. "Kenapa ia sampai seperti ini? Aku dengar ia di culik saat itu." tanya Itachi yang ingin tau kejadian setelah ia kembali ke Suna, dan bertemu Sakura hanya sebentar saat itu, jadi ia tidak tau kejadiannya. Ia hanya tau Sakura tertembak dari orang-orang suruhannya yang terus memantau Sakura. Padahal ia sudah yakin jika Gaara bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. "Di di culik saat masih di hotel."

Itachi mengeryit alis bingung. Apa kejadiannya setelah ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura? Tapi pasti banyak penjaganya bukan? Tapi, saat di loby ia berpapasan dengan sosok lelaki berambut abu-abu, apa...

"Apa kalian sudah tau pelakunya?" tanya Itachi ingin mengetahu ciri-cirinya. Apa mungkin pria itu?

Kakashi menggeleng. "Kami belum menemukannya. Tapi, saat penyelamatan Sakura...," Kakashi berusaha mengingatnya dan, "ada sosok yang hanya menggunakan masker dan menutupi rambutnya. Dua-duanya sama berpenampilan seperti itu, tapi sepertinya memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda." ya! Ia ingat sosok yang menyeret temannya yang menahan Sakura itu. Walau menggunakan topi, ia melihat rambut pelaku itu sama sepertinya.

"Apa memiliki rambut abu-abu?" tanya Itachi yang menatap Kakashi penuh selidik.

Kakashi memegang rambutnya saat Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurutnya menyeramkan. "B-bukan aku!" sergah Kakashi.

Itachi mendengus mendengar perkataan Kakashi. "Buka itu Kakashi. Apa pria itu rambutnya sama sepertimu?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kita harus cepat mencarinya. Aku sempat berpapasan dengannya saat hari itu."

Kakashi memandangnya tidak percaya. Jika Itachi sempat melihat wajahnya, kemungkinan orang itu akan cepat tertangkap bukan? Apalagi Itachi yang sudah mengetahui wajah tersangka.

"Aku butuh bantunmu Itachi...,"

Perkataan Kakashi tersela oleh deringan ponselnya. Melihat layar yang tertera, ia mengankatnya selah menekan tombol _ok _di layarnya.

"Ya."

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya mendengar penuturan bawahannya. Ia menghela dan menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Itachi?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke sofa untuk mengambil jaketnya.

"Hn."

Kakashi menyampirkan jaket ke pundaknya. "Bisa kau jaga Sakura? Aku harus pergi ke kantor, dan untuk informasi darimu aku akan kembali nanti malam."

"Ya. Aku akan menjaganya. Segeralah bergegas!"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis, mengangguk. "Ya." lalu ia berjalan membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan pergi.

Itachi menarik kursi di samping ranjang pasien. Tangannya terulur, menggenggam tangan mungil yang berbalut selang infus. Bunyi _EKG_ terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang sangat terasa sunyi ini. Onyxnya kembali menatap Sakura sendu.

"Hey...," bisiknya pelan. "Aku kembali."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Itachi tersenyum kecut dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Sakura. Kenapa gadis ini yang terus mengalami penderitaan ini?

"Bangunlah pemalas," ujarnya dengan kekehan kecil, dan melanjutkan, "sampai kapan kau akan tertidur? Kau itu bukan putri dongeng kan?" godanya terus,dan berharap bisa membuat gadis itu terbangun. Ia sangat tau Sakura adalah gadis kuat dan hanya akan menunjukan sisi lemahnya kepada adiknya.

Mendongak, onyxnya tertutup. Namun setetes cairan bening turun dari sudut matanya. Ia sudah kehilangan keluarganya, dan ia tidak sanggup jika harus kembali kehilangan Sakura yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya. Karena Sakura lah, alasannya masih bertahan. Ia menyerahkan kekuasaan perusahaan kepada Pamannya untuk mencari bukti pembunuh keluarganya. Ia masih mencari, karena CCTV di rumahnya mati saat kejadian. Itulah yang ia lihat saat di kantor Polisi, dan mereka masih mencari sang pelaku. Paman Kizashi saat itu adalah saksi, namun ia sama sekali tidak tau siapa pelakunya. Jika seperti ini, apa kejadian yang terjadi dengan Sakura ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian yang terjadi dengan keluarganya?

Menghela, ia mengelus helaian merah muda Sakura lembut. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke rumah,"ujarnya pelan dengan tangan yang masih mengelus surai merah muda Sakura. "Aku harus mencari bukti-bukti itu." ya! Ia harus kembali ke rumah yang tidak pernah ia tinggali sejak kejadian itu. Rumah yang entah bagai mana keadaannya sekarang.

"Cepatlah bangun... Sakura!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin mendengus sebal melihat Suigetsu yang terus menatapnya dengan seringai yang mengejeknya.

"Bisa kau hilangkan wajah jelekmu? Atau kau akan aku tembak Sui!" kesal Karin memadang sengit Suigetsu.

Suigetsu memutar matanya bosan melihat tingkah Karin yang selalu seperti itu kepadanya. "Bisa kau bersikap manis terhadapku?"

Karin mendengus. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba seperti itu. Manik rubynya kini memilih memandang lelaki yang ia suka saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu. Ia ingat! Saat itu, ia, Suigetsu dan Juugo sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, dan menemukan tiga orang yang akan membuang jasad seseorang ke jurang. Saat mereka menghampirinya, mereka langsung di serang oleh orang-orang itu. Setelah mengalahkan mereka, akhirnya Suigetsu mengusulkan menolong dan membawanya ke markas karena kondisinya yang masih hidup.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin heran melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya terlihat berbeda. Hey, wajahnya memang selalu datar dan dingin. Tapi, ia bisa melihat jika Sasuke sekarang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dia mencemaskan kekasihnya."

Kekasih? Siapa?

Karin langsung menoleh kepada Suigetsu dan mentapnya seolah minta penjelasan.

Suigetsu mengendelikan bahu acuh. "Perempuan yang di culiknya."

Apa? Jadi benar jika perempuan itu... kekasihnya?

"S-sasuke-kun a-apa itu benar?" tanya Karin yang berusaha mengatakannya. Jika benar begitu kenapa Sasuke berusaha membunuhnya? Ah... Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan Kizashi? Ia hanya tau jika gadis itu adalah anak dari target. Jadi, gadis itu adalah masa lalu Sasuke dan jika melihat Sasuke seperti itu apa ia masih mencintainya?

"Jangan membahas ini." kini Juugo yang angkat bicara. Ia yang sejak tadi memperhatikan di sela makannya kini berbicara.

"Kenapa eh?" Suigetsu mendengus seolah tidak setuju usul dari temannya. Biarlah Karin tau semuanya tentang Sasuke. Bukan hanya tau tentang keluarga yang di bunuh tapi juga kehidupan Sasuke dulu ia harus mengetahui kenyataannya.

Juugo memandang datar Suigetsu. Menggeleng pelan ia kini beralih kepada Sasuke yang sedang minum air putihnya dengan tenang.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela. Kemudian memandang seluruh teman atau kelompoknya. "Bagiku masa laluku sudah mati, dan aku akan membalas dendam kematian Ibu dan Ayahku."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat semua memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Suigetsu yang menjawabnya dengan dengusan kasar, Karin dengan raut bahagianya dan Juugo yang melihatnya dengan sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iris mutiara itu memandang langit senja yang terlihat jelas dari jendela besar bangunan tertinggi itu. Dengan tubuh bersender di kursi kekuasaannya, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali terbuka perlahan.

"Kau yang telah mengkhianati kesepakatan kita Fugaku...," pandangannya lurus dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia masih mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian di mana ia membuatnya rapih tanpa jejak. Saat bayangan masa lalu kembali teringat kepada sosok pria yang sangat di bencinya, membuatnya kembali mendecih. "Aku membencimu Kizashi... Aku akan membunuh anakmu."

Ya! Dia membenci Kizashi. Itulah kenapa ia membunuh Fugaku. Mereka mengingkari perjanjian yang sudah di wasiatkan oleh mendiang orang tuanya dan memilih untuk bersatu dengan orang yang sangat di bencinya. Kizashi! Orang itulah yang menyebabkan cintanya hingga kini terbunuh demi lelaki sialan itu.

"Kau harus membayarnya Kizashi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Haha makin aneh kn :D

Balas review aja ya :)

**sakura uchiha stivani : **yup ini dah lanjut. Sankyuu dah mampir :)

**ayuniejung : **yup tepat. Sedikit-sedikit terungkap :) Sasu tsunsun sih :v #plak Tfr ya :)

**yuanthecutegirl : ** iya nih pendek trus bikinnya #DianyaBsanyaSegitu :) tfr ya :)

**suket alang alang : **Itachi kakak yg baik rajin berdakwah #ehhh iya nanti juga ke ungkap. Sasu masih jual mahal #ngek. Tfr ya ;)

**caesarpuspita : **tanya Sasuke :) hey Sasuke kau bisikin apa ke Saku heh? :). Tfr ya :D

**NikeLagi : **yoshh tfr ya :)

V3Banana : Saku gk punya kakak kok :) chp ini, dateng tuh Nii-chan. :) tfr ya.

**hanazono yuri : **gk. Dia kan Kakak ipar yg baik :) tfr ya.

** : **blm tau ada pertarungan darah suci gk #ngekkk gk ada hubungan apa-apa kok. Karena smpai saat ini kn Saku mash cinta babang Sasu. :D tfr ya :)

**irieaihara27 : **ninggalin jejak kena pajak yaaa :v. \ V / Tfr ya :)

**An Style : **yup maaf lama yah :) Tfr ya :)

**rya-chand : hehe gpp #banyakAlasan :v. Tfr :)**

**Thanks for Fall/Fav/RVW**

**WRS**


	6. Chapter 6

Sosok perempuan dengan helaian hitam panjangnya menatap sendu kepada sosok lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Lelaki itu terlihat senang dengan tangannya yang terus mengelus perut buncit perempuan di sampingnya. Kenapa? Padahal ini sudah menjadi takdir dan ia sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing. Ia sendiri pun sedang mengandung walau masih tidak tampak besar.

"Shizuka!" sebuah tangan menggenggamnya dan membuat perempuan itu berbalik. Orang itu -suaminya- menatapnya khawatir. "Ayo kita pulang!" ajaknya setelah mereka selesai mengecek kondisi kandungannya.

"Gomen Hiashi."

Lelaki itu -Hyuuga Hiashi- terus menggandeng tangan Istrinya. Sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan itu? Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Karena perempuan yang sangat ia cintai dan kini menjadi Istrinya itu sama sekali tidak mencintainya, melainkan orang itu. Sahabatnya yang lebih memilih perempuan itu.

"Lihatlah aku, masa depanmu bersamaku."ujarnya tanpa niat berbalik. Ia amat tau jika berbalik, dan pandangan yang ia dapatkan bukan senyuman melainkan air mata. Sampai kapan? Bahkan setelah mereka bersatu dalam ikatan sakral pun perempuan itu masih mencintainya. Usaha yang ia lakukan seperti sama sekali tidak berarti bagi Istrinya ini. Ya. Sia-sia selama lelaki itu masih berada di dunia ini.

**Ribenji to Ai**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

Itachi berjalan pelan melewati koridor rumah sakit pagi hari ini. Tatapan memuja yang tertuju kepadanya sama sekali ia hiraukan. Dengan seikat bunga mawar pink di tangannya membuatnya terasa bahagia. Entahlah. Mungkin ini adalah bunga kesukaan Sakura dan ia berharap jika gadis itu cepat sadar dan bangun dari tidurnya.

Ia kembali teringat pembicaraanya semalam dengan Kakashi. Ia menceritakan ciri-ciri orang yang sempat ia temui di loby hotel saat keluar setelah menemui Sakura. Sketsanya sudah di buat dan hanya tinggal menunggu kelanjutannya siapa dan apa benar orang itu pelakunya. Menghela ia berharap jika masalah ini cepat selesai.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar rawat Sakura. Tangannya terulur dan membuka knop pintu itu perlahan. Dapat onyx miliknya lihat jika seseorang sedang berada di samping gadis itu, dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan buku tebal di tangannya. Sosok itu menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Itachi! Ohayou."

Itachi mengangguk berjalan menghampiri meja kecil di samping ranjang gadis itu. Ia menggantikan bunga di sana. Walau masih segar, ia ingin bunganya yang menggantinya dan itu terlihat lebih indah baginya.

"Kau sebaiknya ke kantor. Biarkan aku yang menjaganya." ujar Itachi kepada pemuda yang masih fokus dengan bacaannya.

Pemuda dengan surai merah bata itu menutup bukunya dan meletakan di meja tempat Itachi mengganti bunganya.

"Apa kabar?" ia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Itachi dan malah menanyakan tentang Itachi.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri jendela, menghirup udara yang terasa sejuk. "Aku baik-baik saja... Gaara."

Pemuda itu -Gaara- hanya diam dalam keheningan. Sebersit ingatan yang membuatnya teringat dan seperti bersalah kepada Itachi. "Gomen."

Itachi tidak menoleh. Ia hanya diam dan menutup kelopak matanya. Ia tau apa yang akan di katakan Gaara. Maka dari itu ia hanya diam karena ini semua bukan kemauan mereka terjadi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjaganya."

"Janji itu adalah titipan Sasuke. Ia hanya berpesan jika sesuatu terjadi kepadanya, ia ingin kita menggantikannya untuk menjaganya." jelas Itachi mengenai perkataannya dulu, dan itu sebenarnya adalah perkataan adiknya.

"Hn."

Itachi berbalik dan memandang Gaara sesaat sebelum beralih menatap Sakura. "Apa kau akan tetap mencintainya?"

Iris jade itu terpejam sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka. "Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi... jika di sampingku hanya menyiksanya dan membebaninya, aku menyerah."

"Kau yakin?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil. "Seberapa-pun aku berusaha, ia tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan sosok 'dia' di hatinya. Dan aku tidak ingin kita berpura-pura bahagia dan memakai topeng kebahagiaan."

Mendengar perkataan Gaara membuat Itachi mendesah pasrah. Cinta Sakura tidak bisa tergantikan dan ia pun amat mengerti. Ia pun akan melakukan hal seperti itu jika posisinya sama dengan keadaan Gaara.

"Berjuanglah."

"Hn." Gaara bangun dan berdiri. "Aku akan pergi ke kantor sebentar. Jika ada apa-apa tolong hubungi aku!"

"Hn. Aku pasti menghubungimu."

Gaara melangkah keluar meninggalkan Itachi yang kini duduk di kursi yang tadi di gunakan Gaara.

Pandanganya kembali tertuju kepada sosok yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Cepatlah bangun Saku-chan! Jika Sasuke di sini ia pasti sangat jelek karena tidak mandi-mandi." Itachi berkata dengan sedikit nada godaan agar Sakura cepat bereaksi. Namun sayang, keinginannya seperti angan saja. Lihatlah! Gadis itu masih sama seperti dua hari yang lalu.

"Bangunlah." kata Itachi nyaris seperti bisikan lirih. Hanya Sakura yang ia punya saat ini sebagai pengganti keluarganya yang sudah pergi. Jika harus merasakan kehilangan lagi, apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya pun ia sendiri tidak tau.

Merogoh ponsel di saku kemejanya. Ia ingin menghubungi Kakashi agar bergantian menjaga Sakura karena ia akan mengunjungi rumahnya yang dulu. Rumah yang ia tinggalkan setelah insiden yang menimpa Ayah dan Ibunya. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat, ia membuka file berisi foto yang ia simpan selama ini dan di ambilnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Senyum itu terukir di bibirnya saat melihat kumpulan foto-foto sang adik dan Sakura. Ada saat Sakura yang sedang berenang bersama teman-temannya dan saat itu pula ia harus menahan tawa karena sikap Sasuke yang selalu menjaga gadis itu dari tatapan nakal para lelaki. Dan tangannya terhenti saat satu foto terakhir yang ia ambil di pesta perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke. Saat itu Sakura yang sepertinya sedang sakit dan memaksakan diri hadir, dan ia pingsan. Sasuke yang membawa ke kamarnya dan mengurusnya. Ia yang membawakan obat harus terhenti saat membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Ia mengambil moment itu, di mana Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura protektif dan menciumnya.

Ingatan itu sangat membuatnya senang dan sedih jika mengingat sekarang, dengan kenyataan sang adik yang sudah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Markas tim Taka**

"Sasuke, besok kita akan ada tugas."

Sasuke yang sedang berenang bebas di halaman belakang markas kini menepi. Ia naik dari permukaan air hingga kini terlihat pemandangan yang membuat siapa saja pasti akan menahan nafasnya. Perut berotot, kulit putih, wajah tampan dan tubuh ideal membuatnya terlihat 'panas' bagi kaum hawa. Lihatlah sosok gadis merah yang sejak tadi hanya melototi pemandangan di depannya. Pagi yang indah bukan?

Sasuke berjalan ke kursi dan mengambil handuk, lalu menggosokannya ke kepalanya. Iris onyxnya menatap teman-temannya yang berkumpul.

"Ada apa?"

Suigetsu duduk di kursi tempat Sasuke menaruh handuknya. Ia meminum kopi yang sejak tadi ia bawa. "Ini kesempatan keduamu untuk membunuh Haruno. Bagaimana?" tanya Suigetsu perihal misi yang di tawarkan kepada mereka.

"Siapa?"

"Ia meminta kita menyingkirkan Tuan Haruno dan...," Suigetsu menggantungkan perkataannya dan melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, dan ia melanjutkan, " Haruno Sakura." jelas Suigetsu yang sedikit berhati-hati menyebutkan target mereka. Juugo hanya diam mengamati teman-temannya dengan bersender di dinding, sedangkan Karin sama halnya dengan Juugo, berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sasuke memakai handuk kimononya dan berbalik membelakangi teman-temannya. "Siapa yang meminta misi ini?"

"Jika kita mau nanti sore ia akan bertemu dengan kita bagaimana?"

Sasuke hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu.

Juugo yang sejak tadi diam kini angkat bicara. "Sebaiknya kita tolak saja."

Karin mendelik memandang rekan bertubuh besar itu sebal. "Kenapa? Bukankah bagus? Bukankah itu dendam Sasuke!"

Juugo memandang Karin dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti..."

"Kita akan menemui orang itu." sela Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan temannya yang memandangnya heran.

Karin mendengarnya langsung tersenyum cerah, sedangkan Juugo hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kita terbentuk memang untuk itu bukan?" gumam Suigetsu meminum kopinya pelan.

"Aku mengikuti kalian karena ingin melindungi kalian. Tapi kita sama sekali belum pernah membunuh ... Sui." kata Juugo langsung pergi ke dalam.

"Aku yang penting selalu dekat dengan Sasuke." kini Karin angkat bicara.

Suigetsu mendengus. "Sampai kapan pun perempuan yang ia cintai itu Nona Haruno, Karin."

Karin mengepalkan kedua lengannya. "Aku yang akan menggantikannya Sui Baka!" kesal Karin dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan ia pergi menyusul Juugo ke dalam.

"Berhentilah Karin! Kau akan terluka." ujar Suigetsu dengan senyum kecutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kizashi membuka pintu ruangan putrinya yang kini terbaring lemah. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ranjang putrinya. Ia baru bisa ke sini karena dokter sudah memastikan ia bisa keluar. Itachi sudah berpamitan saat berpapasan dengannya di koridor bawah tadi.

Tatapannya sendu memandang putri satu-satunya dan ia punya setelah kematian istrinya. Tangannya bergerak lembut mengelus pipi yang sekarang terlihat tirus.

"Bangun Nak. Tou-san di sini. Jangan tinggalkan Tou-san!" kata Kizashi dengan suara bergetar.

"Jangan bawa dia Mebuki. Aku tidak bisa hidup jika satu-satunya yang ku punya darimu harus pergi juga."

Kizashi duduk di kursi samping ranjang tempat anaknya terbaring. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil anaknya yang terasa dingin.

"Bangun lah Saki. Bangun!"

"Dia pasti akan bangun paman."

Perkataan seseorang yang baru saja masuk membuat Kizashi menoleh.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi membungkuk memberi salam. "Anda sudah sembuh paman?"

Kizashi mengangguk. "Ya. Aku sudah lebih baik. Tapi, putriku..."

"Dia gadis yang kuat Paman. Kita harus yakin dia pasti cepat sadar."

"Ya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jika aku..."

"Paman!" bentak Kakashi yang melihat keputus asaan yang di tunjukan Kizashi, "Kita harus yakin."

"Gomen. Aku hanya takut."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Aku tau. Aku pun akan menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat."

"Apa sudah ada kemajuan? Lalu, bagaimana kasus yang menimpa Fugaku?" tanya Kizashi tentang kasus yang menimpa anaknya dan sahabatnya yang sudah tiada itu.

"Jika kasus Sakura, aku ada sketsa yang di bantu Itachi. Kita akan mencari orang itu dan mengintrogasinya. Apakah orang itu ada sangkutannya dengan kasus Paman Fugaku? Selama ini bukti-bukti di rumah Paman Fugaku hilang. Aku yakin jika seseorang ada yang membantu pelaku saat kejadian itu."

Kizashi berpikir. Ia mengingat kejadian di mana saat ia melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan bersimbah darah.

**Flash Back On**

Kizashi terlihat berjalan santai di halaman besar mansion sahabatnya. Ia sebenarnya heran karena penjagaan di depan hanya ada satu orang. Tidak jauh dari tempat mobilnya terpakir, mobil hitam mewah terpakir di sana. Mungkin itu mobil baru Fugaku, pikirnya. Alisnya mengeryit saat pintu besar itu terbuka. Menggeleng pelan, ia berjalan masuk.

"Fugaku?" panggilnya kepada sang tuan rumah. Bukan kah ia di undang ke sini? Tapi kenapa tidak terlihat Maid satu pun.

Dengan tergesa ia berjalan melangkah ke dalam Mansion. Mengeryit saat terdengar suara rintihan.

Mendekat, ia berjalan menghampiri ruangan keluarga. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya dan ia langsung berlari menghampiri sahabatnya -Fugaku yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Ia mengangkat kepala Fugaku dan menumpunya di pahanya.

"S-siapa yang melakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara dan badan yang bergetar hebat.

"K-Kizash-i..." Fugaku terengah. "J-jaga It-a-c-hi, S-as-u-ke."

Kizashi mengangguk. Ia menatap nanar sahabatnya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Dia...,"

"Tadai..."

Kizashi menoleh dan terkejut. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa dan tidak tau jika Sasuke sudah kembali dan harus menyaksikan kejadian ini.

"Sasuke!"

"Kau..."

"F-Fu-ga-ku..."

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Sasuke ini..."

'DOR"

Kizashi terbelalak. Sasuke di depannya langsung ambruk di depannya. Siapa yang melakukan ini?

"Kau pembunuh Paman!" desisan lemah Sasuke dan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Ia meletakan Fugaku dengan pelan. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Fugaku dan Mikoto telah tewas tertembak sedangkan Sasuke tertembak juga. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menenghubungi Kakashi dan segera minta bantuan secepatnya.

**...**

Kizashi sedang berjalan pelan untuk menghampiri pesuruhnya yang membawanya pakaian ganti. Sasuke sudah masuk ruangan operasi untuk pengambilan peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Ia sudah memberi tau puterinya tentang kejadian ini dan ia berharap jika Sasuke selamat. Jika tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti puterinya jika hal itu terjadi.

"Tou-san!"

Seruan seseorang membuat Kizashi menoleh. Di depannya, puterinya berlari menghampirinya.

"Saki."

"Dimana Sasuke-kun, Tou-san?"

"Dia sedang di tangani."

Mata puterinya sudah basah oleh air mata. "Bagaimana bisa..."

"Saki..."

"Aku akan ke sana." ujar Sakura yang pergi dan kembali berlari menghampiri di mana Sasuke.

.

Satu jam Sakura menunggu proses operasi yang sedang berlangsung. Ia menangkup kedua tangannya dan berdo'a untuk keselamatan kekasihnya.

"Sakura."

Panggilan seseorang membuat Sakura mendongak. Ayah, Paman Kakashi dan Gaara menghampirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu Sakura." Kakashi berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura. Setelah selesai mengurus di kediamana Uchiha ia langsung ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

Sakura tidak bersuara. Ia hanya menggeleng lemah.

Gaara yang di beritahu kabar itu langsung pergi kerumah sakit tempat Sasuke di tangani. Ia berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di samping Sakura. Ia menarik perlahan Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." ujarnya menenangkan.

Sakura terisak dalam pelukan Gaara. Kizashi menatap sendu puterinya. Padahal tadi itu ia ingin memberikan kejutan bahagia kepada puterinya perihal hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang akan segera bertunangan. Tapi, takdir berkehendak lain.

"Siapa pelakunya?" ujarnya pelan namun dapat di dengar Kakashi.

"Paman tau sesuatu?"tanya Kakashi.

Kizashi menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku tau ada Cctv di sudut ruangan itu Kakashi."

"Cctv yang merekam semua kejadian tadi sudah di hapus Paman. Kami pun kesulitan,karena Cctv yang ada, hanya merekam sampai paman Fugaku yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Bibi Mikoto."

"Semoga ini cepat terselesaikan." desah Kizashi.

Sakura yang terkulai lemah di pelukan Gaara membuat pemuda ini terlihat cemas. Ia menepuk pelan pipi Sakura. "Sakura...,"

Kizashi dan Kakashi menghampirinya. Terlihat Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Gaara. Kizashi memegang wajah putrinya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Saki..."

"Sebaiknya dia di rawat." usul Kakashi. "Aku yakin dia belum makan apapun saat tiba di rumah."

Kizashi mengangguk. Sakura mempunyai penyakit lambung dan ini pernah terjadi dulu.

Gaara mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya untuk perawatan. Kakashi memanggil seorang perawat yang kebetulan melintas. Perawat itu mengangguk dan memerintahkan mereka membawa Sakura.

"Paman!"

"..."

"Sebaiknya Paman istirahat. Biar aku yang mengurus ini semua."

Kizashi mengangguk lemah. Tapi, "Sakura?"

"Aku akan menjaganya." kata Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan Kizashi.

"Baiklah. Aku titip mereka. Aku akan mengurus pemakaman Fugaku dan Mikoto. Bagaimana Itachi?"

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Hn." Kizashi berjalan berbalik arah. "Aku serahkan mereka Kakashi."

"Ya." Kakashi memandang punggung Kizashi yang kini berjalan menjauh. "Aku pasti melindungi mereka."

**...**

Ponselnya berdering saat ia sedang mempersiapkan untuk persemayaman sahabatnya. Layarnya tertulis jika itu adalah Kakashi yang menghubunginya.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

_"Sasuke hilang dan dia..."_

Kizashi mengeryit alis. "Kenapa dengan Sasuke, Kakashi? Itachi baru saja pergi menuju rumah sakit.

_"Sasuke tertabrak dan..."_

_"... meninggal."_

Ponsel di tangannya hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tidak menggenggamnya kembali. Bagaimana bisa? Sasuke yang baru sadar tujuh jam setelah usainya operasi, dan siuman selama lima jam lalu hilang dan kini tertabrak?

"M-Mana mungkin Kakashi!"

_"Ya."_

Itu lah kata-kata terakhir dari sambungan telponnya. Mana mungkin?

"Fugaku... Aku gagal." ujar Kizashi dengan suara bergetar.

Berita bahwa Sasuke menginggal saat sedang menyebrangi jalan. Ia kabur dari kamar rawatnya saat itu dan langsung tertabrak.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini... Fugaku?"

**Flash Back Off**

"Apa Paman tau sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Kizashi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Biar aku saja yang menggantikan Paman."

"Baiklah. Jika ada sesuatu cepat panggil aku. "

"Pasti, Paman."

**oOo**

Laut terbentang luas dengan indahnya dan di bentengi tebing yang menjulang tinDes, dan terlihat menakjubkan. Desiran angin menggoyangkan bunga-bunga kecil yang ada di antara bukit tebing itu.

"Apa aku sudah pergi?"

Perkataan dan pertanyaan dari seorang perempuan dengan helaian _soft pink_ panjang yang berdiri di pinggir tebing. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan yang terbentang.

"Jika aku pergi pasti kau akan bebas dari dendammu bukan?" ujarnya masih memejamkan matanya. Ia melangkah hingga kini berdiri di bibir tebing. Ombak terdengar menderu dengan kerasnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia... Sasuke-kun." ia tersenyum dan menghempaskan badanya ke depan. Namun sepasang lengan menahannya memeluknya erat dan menariknya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... Cherry."

**oOo**

Sasuke terhenyak dari tidurnya membuat teman-temannya yang berada di mobil yang sama memandangnya heran.

Juugo yang duduk menyetir di sampingnya menatapnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Jika kau sakit aku saja yang bertemu mereka. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kita akan menemui mereka."

Juugo mengangguk, Suigetsu hanya mengendelikan bahu acuh. Karin sejak tadi duduk di belakang Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Jelas sekali ia mendengar gumaman Sasuke dalam tidurnya itu. Cherry. Siapa dia? Apa perempuan yang Sasuke cintai?

**...**

Itachi menepikan mobilnya di depan mansion megah yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Ia memang sengaja menyuruh agar orang tidak membersihkan dan masuk ke rumahnya itu. Tangannya bergetar saat akan membuka pintu besar itu. Ia harus siap membuka kembali kejadian keji yang menimpa keluarganya. Ia mendorong pintu besar itu perlahan hingga terbuka.

"Tadaima!" katanya setelah menginjak ke dalam rumahnya. Semua barang-barang tertutupi kain putih dan penuh dengan debu.

Langkahnya perlahan berpindah ke ruangan 'itu'. Ruangan di mana kejadian itu terjadi. Darah sudah di bersihkan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana saat ia kembali dan menemukan keluarganya sudah tiada. Seseorang membunuh mereka. sampai saat ini belum di ketahui. Cctv, dan semua bukti tidak ada. Entah siapa dalang di balik ini semua. Tapi saat ini sedang mengincar penjaga rumah yang hilang setelah kejadian itu.

"Akhirnya kau pulang."

Perkataan seseorang di belakangnya membuat Itachi langsung berbalik. Orang itu berdiri dan tangan kanan melambai menyapa Itachi.

"Paman."

"Hn."

Itachi memandang sekeling ruangan itu. Ia menelisik setiap celah yang memungkinkan dan berharap ada petunjuk.

"Kau ingin menemukan pelakunya?" tanya Pamannya -Obito.

Itachi mengangguk. "Aku ingin menemukan bukti. Aku sangat yakin jika paman Kizashi bukan pelakunya."

"Saat kejadian hanya ada Kizashi-san. Aku pun beranggapan demikian. Namun bagai mana jika bukti itu ada dan Kizashi lah pelakunya?"

"..."

"Ini sudah lama. Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar?"

Itachi diam sesaat. "Aku ingin tau kenapa ia melakukannya Paman. Tapi, aku tetap akan melindungi Sakura."

Obito mengangguk. "Sakura hanya punya Ayahnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika mengingat kejadian dulu." kata Obito yang juga tau bagaimana gadis itu saat kehilangan Sasuke.

"..."

"Aku akan mundur lusa." ujar Obito yang akan menyerahkan kembali perusahaan Uchiha Corp kepada Itachi. Itachi mengangguk. Ia sudah tau karena Pamannya sudah mengatakannya seminggu yang lalu. Pamannya akan menikmati liburan dan pidah ke Kota kelahiran istrinya -Rin.

"Sampaikan salamku kepada Bibi."

Obito tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau berkunjung ke rumahku dulu. Besok akan aku suruh para Maid membersihkan ini semua."

"Hn. Baikalah." angguk Itachi melangkah berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Obito memandang foto Nee-sannya -Mikoto- dengan pandangan sendu. "Aku akan membantu putramu Nee-san."

**...**

Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin menunggu di sebuah restoran yang orang itu janjikan. Mereka di antar ke ruangan yang di pesan untuk pertemuan mereka. Sasuke mendengus kasar karena keterlambatan orang itu. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka menunggu dari waktu yang di janjikan tapi orang itu belum datang juga.

"Suigetsu?! Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku pe..."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti karena orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Onyxnya terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"P-paman!"

Orang itu pun membelalakan matanya saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya kini,

"S-sasuke! Kau...,"

"... masih hidup?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Maaf ya makin GaJe. Tapi sedikit'' udah di buka tirai misterinya.**

**Thankyou for Review/Foll/Fav ^_^ maaf gk bls reviewnya. Tapi sungguh aku minta maaf dan terimakasih.**

**Mind to Rnr?**

**WRS**


	7. Chapter 7

"Paman –" Sasuke memandang pria paruh baya yang sangat ia kenali itu dengan keterkejutan. Ia tidak menyangka jika orang yang menyewa mereka untuk membunuh adalah sahabat ayahnya.

Pria itu pun terkejut saat melihat Sasuke. "S-sasuke! Kau –" Ia tidak menyangka jika anak dari sahabatnya itu, " –masih hidup?"

"Hn."

Pria itu berdehem dan duduk tepat di depan Sasuke. Sedangkan Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu memilih diam mendengarkan. Karena mereka akan menyetujui apapun kepustusan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap pria itu tanpa ekspresi. "Kenapa kau ingin membunuh mereka?"

"Kenapa kau setuju jika aku memintamu untuk membunuhnya?" tanya balik pria itu.

Sasuke tidak menunjukan raut apapun selain datar dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa di tebak. "Apa aku harus membuang waktu hanya untuk bercerita."

Pria itu mengambil gelas yang beirisi _wine_, kemudian meminumnya perlahan. "Aku hanya terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika kau... selamat."

"Hn."

Meletakan gelasnya, Pria itu balas memandang pria _copy_-an sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau mau membunuh gadis itu?"

"Ayahnya... pembunuh."

Pria itu terdiam, dan kemudian menyeringai setelah mendapati apa yang ia fahami jika Sasuke, "kau ingin balas dendam?'

"Hn."

Tawa pria itu pecah. "Kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama bukan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya. Tujuan kita sama Paman –" Sasuke menatap pria yang tertawa di depannya. "Hiashi."

**Ribenji to Ai**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura  
**

**Au, Typo (S), misstypo, eyd ancur, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**-oOo-**

Langkah besarnya berjalan melewati lobi perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Jejeran pegawai memberi salam dan hormat kepada pimpinan mereka yang akhirnya kembali setelah memberikan kekuasaan kepemimpinan di serahkan kepada Pamannya, Uchiha Obito.

"Selamat datang Uchiha-_sama_."

Uchiha Itachi membalas sapaan para pegawainya dengan anggukan singkat.

.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruangan yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Menghela nafass pelan, tangannya memegang knop pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

Ruangan ini masih sama karena pamannya menolak untuk menggunakan ruangannya. Berjalan pelan menuju mejanya, ia mengambil figura yang membuatnya langsung menampilkan senyuman sendu.

"Aku kembali _Kaa-san, Tou-san, Otouto_." Itu adalah foto keluarganya yang terlihat bahagia meski terlihat tanpa ekspresi –kecuali ia dan Ibunya.

Meletakan kembali benda itu di atas mejanya, ia berjalan menghampiri jendela besar di ruangannya yang kini menampilkan cuaca mendung dengan awan gelap. Pagi ini, mungkin akan turun hujan.

"Aku akan mencari pelakunya –" Itachi memandang langit gelap yang sudah menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan.

Tersenyum kecil saat ia mengingat kenangan mereka saat hujan. Dan seseorang sangat menyukai hujan.

" –aku akan menemukannya. Walau kebenaran jika Paman Kizashi adalah... pembunuhnya."

**-oOo-**

Pria dengan stelan formal terlihat duduk tenang di samping gadis yang sedang terlelap. Rei Gaara, yang selalu menyempatkan untuk berkunjung sebelum berangkat ke kantor dan pulang. Bahkan ia sering ke sini saat jam makan siang hanya untuk mengecek keadaan sahabat yang di cintainya itu.

Iris jade-nya memandang jendela yang sudah memperlihatkan rintikan hujan. Berbalik. Ia bangun dan merunduk untuk menjangkau dahi perempuan musim semi itu. Menciumnya sekilas, kemudian melepaskannya.

"Aku akan kembali. Cepatlah bangun, Sakura." Dan ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang berisikan gadis yang kini memperlihatkan gerakan kecil di jarinya.

Gaara mengambil ponsel di sakunya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ia terus melangkah menuju lift dengan ponsel di telinganya. Saat ia masuk, ia menaruh kembali ponsel di saku. Tepat saat pintu lift pelahan tertutup, sosok bertopi hitam melintas melewati lift.

**...**

Pintu ruangan di mana sosok perempuan terlelap, terbuka. Seseorang masuk dan berjalan menghampiri perempuan yang masih belum terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

_Onyx_-nya menatap perempuan yang hanya diam tidak nampak pergerakan kecuali nafasnya yang terdengar halus. Jarinya terangkat menyenuh lengan mungil itu.

"Kau bercanda?" dengusnya.

Jarinya berpindah menyusuri wajah yang terlihat tirus. "Banyaklah makan –"ujarnya menghentikan jarinya tepat di sudut bibir yang terlihat mengering itu. " –jika kau seperti ini, butuh waktu untuk membunuhmu."

Datar. Itulah suara yang ia keluarkan dengan sorot mata yang sulit terbaca.

"Bangun lah! Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu jika keadaamu... seper –"

Perkataannya terhenti karena pergerakan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di jari Sakura. Pria itu menjauhkan tangannya, menjauh.

"S-sa –"

"..."

"S-sa-suke-kunh."

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menyahutnya. Ia menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"Ke –" suara Sakura tercekat. Tangan lemahnya berusaha mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih di sampingnya. Namun tangan lain membantunya.

Iris klorofilnya menatap sosok yang sangat di rindukannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Namun _onyx _itu enggan menatapnya. Kenapa?

"Sasu –"

"Aku akan segera membunuhmu." Ujar Sasuke datar, merundukan badannya namun tanpa memandang Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat tangan lemahnya dan menangkup sisi wajah Sasuke –kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sakura parau.

Sasuke menoleh, dan memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi. "Semua itu sudah mati." Ujarnya langsung menegakan badannya kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan –

'BRUK'

–Sakura.

"Akhh!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghampiri Sakura yang kini berada di lantai –terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau bodoh," Sasuke berusaha mengangkat Sakura. Namun ia terkejut saat tangan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu –darah –yang merembes dari punggung Sakura. "kenapa –" bisiknya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke atas dan menekan tombol untuk memangil perawat.

"Sasu-"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan berbisik lirih. "Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon." Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terisak menatap punggung tegap yang menghilang seiring tertutupnya pintu ruangannya.

**-oOo-**

Pria paruh baya dengan rambut cokelat panjangnya memandang jendela besar yang berada di ruangan baca kediamannya. Matanya terpejam mengingat masa lalu yang selalu menghantuinya. Masa di mana ia kehilangan sahabatnya.

**Flash back on**

Hiashi menepikan mobilnya di pelataran mansion Uchiha. Ia keluar dan di sambut pelayan sekaligus orang kepercayaannya.

"Genma."

"Hiashi-sama, Tuan Fugaku sudah menunggu anda di dalam." Ujar Genma yang membungkukan badannya.

Hiashi menepuk pundak Genma dantersenyum. "Aku mengandalkan-mu, Genma." Ujarnya kemudian masuk untuk menemui sahabatnya.

Tujuannya datang ke sini karena ingin menangih perjanjian kesepakatan orang tua mereka yang akan menjodohkan cucu mereka –dulu. Ia marah saat Genma memberi tahukan jika putra bungsu Fugaku sudah memilih pilihannya. Ia marah bukan hanya karena pemuda itu orang yang di sukai anaknya, melainkan kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke adalah putri orang yang sangat di bencinya.

"Apa kabar, Hiashi?" sambut Fugaku setelah Hiashi masuk ke dalam.

Hiashi membalas rangkulan sahabatnya dan berjabat tangan. "Aku baik. Bagaimana kau sendiri, Fugaku?"

"Lama tidak jumpa, Hiashi-_kun_?" sapa Mikoto yang membawakan nampan berisikan tiga cangkir teh.

"Mikoto! Kau tidak berubah." Kata Hiashi dan di balas kekehan Mikoto.

"Kau pun, Hiashi-_kun_."

Mengingat persahabatan suaminya, ia juga ingat akan persahabatannya dengan Mebuki dan Shizuka. Namun ia tersenyum sendu mengingat mereka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kabar, Hinata?" Fugaku menanyai putri Hiashi.

"Dia tumbuh baik dan seperti ibunya."

"Dia pasti cantik seperti Shizu, ne?"

Hiashi mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?' tanya Fugaku yang sepertinya tau jika ada sesuatu hal yang ingin di katakan sahabatnya. Ia sangat tau sosok Hiashi. Bagaimana pun ia adalah sahabatnya dan sangat memahami mereka.

"Aku ingin perjanjian orang tua kita di lakukan. Bagaimana?"

Fugaku dan Mikoto menegang. mereka tidak menyangka jika Hiashi menyetujui hal ini.

"Tidak." Tolak Fugaku.

Hiashi mengeryitkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih." jelas Fugaku membuat Hiashi mendecih. Itachi sudah di tawarinya. Namun ia menolak mentah-mentah. Ia tidak ingin memaksa anak-anaknya untuk memilih pendamping hidup mereka. Karena itu adalah pilihan dan jalan hidup yang mereka pilih.

"Anak orang brengsek itu, eh?"

"Hiashi!" bentak Fugaku.

Hiashi memandang Fugaku sinis. Sedangkan Mikoto memandang mereka cemas.

"Kenapa kau memilihnya dan mengabaikan perjanjian orang tua kita?"

"Aku tidak mau memaksa anak-anakku, Hiashi." Tekan Fugaku menatap sahabatnya tegas.

"Hiashi-_kun_, Maafkan kami." Ujar Mikoto.

"Kalian sama saja."desis Hiashi.

Fugaku memandang heran Hiashi. "Jangan bilang kau masih membencinya, Hiashi."

"Ya. Aku sangat membencinya."

Fugaku terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata. "Shizuka mati bukan karena Kizashi. Kau masih membencinya walau Kizashi sudah bersama Mebuki?"

"Kau tidak mengerti –"

"Kau menyedihkan Hiashi. Menyedihkan!"

"Diam!" bentak Hiashi.

"kita tidak bisa memaksa kehendak anak-anak kita Hiashi –"

"Kau tidak mengerti," Hiashi bangun dan menodongkan pistol yang selalu di bawanya dan di arahkan ke Fugaku.

Fugaku bangun, mendekat ke arah Hiashi. "Apa yang aku tidak mengerti? Kau yang cemburu karena Shizuka ternyata mencintai Kizashi?"

"Ya!" Hiashi menodongkan pistol tepat menyentuh tubuh Fugaku yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Kalian hentikan!" jerit Mikoto menghampiri suaminya namun di tahan oleh Fugaku.

"Kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya jika seseorang yang ia cintai tetap mecintai orang lain meski mereka sudah menikah. Setidaknya aku ingin ia selalu tersenyum bahagia bersamaku, bukan raut sedih yang selalu di tunjukannya kepadaku –

– aku tidak ingin melihat putriku merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Fugaku. Karena ia menyukai putra bungsumu."

"kau yakin Shizuka tidak mencintaimu?" tantang Fugaku mengenai perasaan mendiang Istri Hiashi.

"Kalian tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan."

"Aku merasakannya... Hiashi."

Hiashi tertawa mengejek. "Jika begitu, lakukan lah perjanjian itu!"

"Maaf."

"Aku muak –"

'DOR'

"FUGAKU-_KUN_!"

" –dengan semuanya."

'DOR'

Hiashi memandang dua sahabatnya dengan datar. Kalian tidak mengerti, sinisnya. Buankah lebih baik jika kalian menurutiku?

"Tuan." Genma masuk dan berseru. "Sebaiknya kita cepat bersembunyi. Tuan Kizashi datang."

Hiashi mengangguk dan melangkah pergi kesalah satu ruangan di rumah ini.

"Ap-FUGAKU, MIKOTO!" teriak Kizashi saat mendapati dua sahabatnya tergeletak bersimbah darah.

Ia menyangga kepala Fugaku dengan tangan yang bergetar. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

Fugaku terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Nafasnya tersenggal, "j-jaga anak-a-nak."

"TOLONG PANGGIL AMBULAN! SIAPAPUN CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN!"

"K-iza –"

"Bertahanlah!"

"_Tadaima... Kaa-san, Tou..._ Paman."

Kizashi membalikan badannya dengan raut terkejut. "Sasuke."

Hiashi menyeringai saat orang di bencinya ada berada di sini. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kizashi yang kini berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sasuke ini tidak ..."

Hiashi menembakan pelurunya. Namun yang di incarnya selamat karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja maju.

'DOR'

"SASUKE!"

Seseorang menarik lengannya. "Tuan. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Mobil anda sudah berada di jalur aman."

"Setelah ini, kau harus membunuh Sasuke, Genma." Ujar Hiashi dan di jawab anggukan Genma. Mereka pergi setelah menghilangkan jejak mereka.

**...**

"Saya sudah menyingkirkan tuan muda Uchiha, Hiashi sama." Genma membungkuk hormat kepada sosok yang berdiri di depan jendela besar ruang kerjanya.

"Saya sudah melenyapkan semua bukti termasuk CCTV. Memanipulasi kecelakaan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan anak buah saya sudah melaporkan jika Uchiha Sasuke sudah pasti tewas karena mereka membuangnya ke jurang."

Hiashi mengangguk. "Kerja bagus, Genma. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari kota ini."

"Ha'i."

"Terima kasih, Genma."

"sayalah yang berhutang nyawa kepada anda Tuan."

**Flash back off**

Kenyataan ia yang telah membunuh sahabatnya. Dan ia tidak menyangka jika Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup, dan menyangka jika Kizashi adalah pembunuh orang tuanya. Ia masih menyimpan pistol itu. Untungnya ia menggunakan peluru yang bukan teridentitas dirinya.

"_Tou-san_."

Panggilan suara lembut membuatnya membuka mata. Perempuan bersurai indigo persis seperti mendiang Istrinya. "Hinata."

"Apa yang sedang _Tou-san_ pikirkan pagi hari ini?" tanya Hinata yang membawa secangkir kopi kesukaan Ayahnya.

"Tidak ada?"

Hinata meletakan gelasnya di meja kecil samping kursi ayahnya. Ia duduk di kursi kecil di samping ayahnya. "Jangan menyimpannya sendiri, _Tou-san_." Lirih Hinata.

Hiashi tersenyum kecil mengelus surai putrinya. "_Tou-san_ baik-baik saja." Jelasnya meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Besok aku ingin menemui _Kaa-san_." Ujar Hinata membuat Hiashi menoleh.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hiashi di jawab anggukan Hinata.

"_Tou-san_ akan temani."

Tersenyum, Hinata mengangguk senang. "Hm."

**-oOo-**

"Sakura."

Berlari melintasi koridor rumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan larangan. Ia terus berlari, dan berharap agar ia segera sampai. Setelah di hubungi Kakashi tentang keadaan Sakura, segera ia menuju ke rumah sakit walau hujan tengah mengguyur kota hari ini.

Ia langsung membuka pintu ruangan di mana Sakura berada. _Onyx-_nya terpaku saat Sakura kini tengah duduk bersender di ranjangnya.

"Itachi-_nii_." Sapa Saura dengan suara parau.

Itachi melangkah mendekat dan langsung memeluk Sakura. "Akhirnya kau sadar," ujar Itachi menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Itachi yang sudah di anggapnya seperti Kakak baginya. "Aku merindukanmu _Nii-san_." Kata Sakura pelan dengan tangan yang mengelus punggung tegap dan hangat yang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Merindukanku dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Itachi, dan melepas pelukannya.

Senyum Sakura masih melekat. "Hm. _Gomennasai_."

"Kau membuatku takut, Sakura." Itachi memandang Sakura dengan senyum kecil. "Hanya kau yang aku miliki saat ini, adik."

Sakura terdiam memandang balik Itachi. Apa ia harus mengatakan kebenaran? Tapi ia tidak ingin jika mereka tau Sasuke lah yang menculiknya, dan Sasuke menjadi bahaya.

Itachi berjalan ke jendela yang kini terlihat buram krena lebatnya hujan di luar sana.

"Hujan. Kau menyukainya bukan?" tanya Itachi kepada Sakura.

Sakura ikut memandang jendela. Benar. Hujan kini sedang turun dengan lebatnya. "Ya. Aku menyukainya... sangat."

"Saat itu aku diam-diam memotret kalian yang sedang berdansa di tengah-tengah guyuran hujan," ingat Itachi saat Sasuke yang gagal menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sakura. Ia memberikannya saran jika sebaiknya ia menyiapkan makan malam di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Sakura tersenyum lirih mengingat kenangan itu. Memejamkan mata, ia mengingat saat-saat itu.

_Sasuke yang memintanya datang ke rumahnya dan di kejutkan oleh meja yang terdapat dua lilin. Kelopak bunga mawar bertaburan menghiasi kolam renang dengan lilin-lilin yang di letakan di mangkuk kecil mengambang. Dan itu sangat indah. Ia tau jika ini pasti ide seseorang. Karena kekasihnya tidak mungin seperti ini._

_Hujan tiba-tiba turun membuat lilin-lilin itu perlahan padam. Ia menarik Sasuke untuk menepi, namun Sasuke malah memeluknya, dan perlahan tubuhnya bergerak mengajaknya berdansa._

"_Sasuke-kun ayo kita masuk! Nanti kau sakit." Ajakku kepadanya._

_Sasuke tersenyum dan menempelkan keningnya kepadaku. "Aku mencintaimu... Sakura."_

"Itachi-_nii_." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn." Gumam Itachi yang masih memandang hujan di luar sana.

"Ajak aku keluar."

Itachi menoleh. "Tidak." Tolaknya.

"Aku ingin menyapa hujan... _Nii-san_." Mohon Sakura membuat Itachi menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah." kata Itachi yang menyutujui permintaan Sakura. Ia mengambil kursi roda yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasmu." Ujar Itachi yang mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang terasa ringan, dan mendudukannya di kursi roda.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyumannya. "Aku akan menguras dompetmu, Itachi-_nii_."

Itachi mulai mendorongnya keluar. "Jika dompetku habis mungkin kau sudah seperti gajah." Kekeh Itachi.

**...**

Itachi mendorong Sakura melewati koridor yang tidak terlalu ramai. Perjalanan mereka di barengi obrolan kecil dan cerita Itachi yang kini sudah kembali mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya.

"Sepertinya kau akan sibuk dan jarang menemuiku." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku akan selalu menemuimu jika kau minta sampai kau bosan, adik."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana jika aku menjadi sekretarismu?" usul Sakura.

"Ide bagus. Aku bisa menjagamu dari pria hidung belang."

"Itu tidak berguna, _Nii-san_." Dengus Sakura.

"Bicarakan kepada Paman Kizashi dulu."

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berhenti tepat di sisi koridor yang menyuguhkan taman rumah sakit. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai air hujan. Ia memejamkan mata dengan senyum yang mengembang karena air yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Sakura." Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

Sakura mendongak. "Ya."

"Aku ingin membeli minuman kesana," tujuk Itachi ke kantin yang berada di ujung lorong. "kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Itachi yang di balas gelengan Sakura.

"Tunggu di sini!" ujar Itachi berbalik pergi melangkah menuju kantin.

Sakura mendongak memandang langit gelap yang masih setia menurunkan air jernih itu. Ia sangat rindu kepada sosok kekasihnya. Ia ingin menemuinya.

Tepat saat tatapannya memandang ke arah depan, ia bisa melihat dan tau jika sosok yang berdiri di seberangnya itu adalah dia. Dia yang memandang langit dengan payung merahnya berdiri di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sosok itu kini memandangnya. Apakah ia sedang menunggunya?

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggilnya lirih dan kembali meloloskan cairan bening melintasi sudut matanya.

Berusaha bangun dari kursi rodanya, Sakura kembali memanggilnya. "SA –"

Suaranya terhenti saat tepukan di bahunya Itachi yang kembali dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya heran melihat Sakura yang berusaha bangun dari kursi rodanya.

Sakura kembali memandang arah di mana sosok itu berdiri. Namun, ia tidak ada.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin bermain hujan, eh?" tanya Itachi curiga.

"Tidak." Geleng Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Jadi?"

"Itachi-_nii_." Panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn."

Sakura menunjuk di mana sosok itu tadi berdiri. "Apa yang kau lihat jika berada di sana?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat yang di tujuk Sakura. "Jika aku di sana, aku bisa melihat kamar rawatmu. Kenapa?" jelas Itachi dan bertanya balik.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya inginbermain hujan ... sepertinya."

Itachi mendengus dan mengetuk dahi Sakura. "Benar bukan apa yang aku katakan?" kata Itachi yang di balas tawa kecil Sakura.

Itachi menyerahkan kopinya ke tangan Sakura. "Pegang ini," kemudian ia memutar untuk mendorong Sakura. "Kita harus kembali karena Paman, Gaara dan Kakakshi akan segera datang." Jelas Itachi yang sempat mendapat pesan dari Kakashi. Bisa-bisa ia kena amukan mereka jika tau membawa Sakura ke luar.

Sakura mengangguk. Itachi mendorngnya kembali menuju kamar rawat Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan memandang tempat Sasuke tadi berada. 'Sasuke-_kun._' Lirih Sakura.

Sosok dengan payung merah yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik tanaman besar yang menutupinya kini kembali ke tempat di mana ia berdiri. Iris _onyx_-nya memandang dua orang itu dengan senyuman sendu. Liquid bening turun di sudut matanya. ia menangis.

Berbalik, ia pergi meninggalkan area rumah sakit dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Lama ya :D gomennasai. Ini aja ngetik ulang T.T dan maaf juga banyak typo dan kesalahan yang bertebran :D

Terima kasih karena sudah memFoll/Fav/Rev Fic ini ^_^

Special to : **sakura uchiha stivani | | **sha2 | **suket alang alang | Nikechaann | BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni | **V3Banana | **ayuniejung | | An Style | caesarpuspita | hanazono yuri | rya-chand | IndahP | Laras921 | Tachibana Koyuki | hiugatsu kanazawa.**

**Terim kasih minna dan sampai ketemu di chapter dan fict lainya hehe ^_^**

**Mind to RnR?**

**WRS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ribenji to Ai**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

**Au, typo (s), misstypo, ooc, eyd ancur, GaJe, Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**-oOo-**

Seminggu sudah Sakura membaik dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Itachi sering menemuinya di sela kesibukannya sebagai seorang presdir utama di Uchiha Corp. Ia kadang membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah Sakura dan beralasan karena Paman tidak ada di rumah jadi harus menjaganya. Padahal sudah ada penjaga rumah di setiap sudutnya. Ya. Semenjak insiden itu, Haruno Kizashi tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada putri semata wayangnya.

"Itachi-_nii_, apa sangat melelahkan?"

Sakura mendudukan diri di samping Itachi. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan keluarga. Itachi yang terlihat nyaman dengan setoples camilan di tangannya menonton televsi bersama Sakura. Ia datang sore hari setelah jam kantor usai.

"Hm. Sudah seharusnya." Jawabnya masih fokus dengan pandangannya ke televisi yang menampilkan acara berita. Kebun binatang yang penuh sesak saat liburan musim panas dan,

"Ti-tidak –" iris kelamnya terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu di layar. Di antara geombolan orang-orang terlihat pria bertopi yang sepertinya tidak sengaja tertangkap kamera. Pria itu menoleh dan ia sangat kenal pemilik wajah yang hampir sama dengannya.

Sakura memandang Itachi dengan alis terangkat. "Ada apa, Itachi-_nii_?"

"_Otouto_... dia... "

Sakura melihat layar televisi yang sedang memperlihatkan binatang-binatang yang terdapat di kebun binatang Konoha. "_Otou_ –" Sakura membulatkan matanya saat berpikir jika yang Itachi lihat adalah... " Sasuke-_kun_?"

Itachi mengangguk. Ia yakin tapi, "Apa kau yakin jika di dunia ini ada orang yang mirip?" tanya kepada Sakura.

"Y-ya," Sakura mencengkram tangannya. Apa ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tapi? "Itachi-_nii _–"

"Sepertinya itu hanya ilusi." Itachi tertawa pelan namun terdengar lirih. "Mungkin aku merindukannya, Sakura."

"Itachi-_nii_."

Itachi menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh kepada Sakura. Sungguh malang hidupnya. Kehilangan keluarga yang begitu ia sayangi. "Ya."

"Sebenarnya... " Sakura tidak tau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak tega membohongi Itachi tentang keberadaan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura, apa kau sakit?" Itachi menatap khawatir Sakura yang terlihat aneh.

Memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika, "Sasuke-_kun_ masih hidup." Ujarnya cepat dan membuat Itachi seketika terdiam.

"Tidak mung –"

"Itu kenyataan _Nii-san_." Kata Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Itachi menatap Sakura diam. Iris_ emerald_ itu menyiratkan keseriusan dan tidak ada kebohongan di sana. tapi benarkah? Kenapa...

Mnghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kemudian Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Itachi tentang kejadian yang terjadi kepadanya itu adalah perbuatan Sasuke. Ia yang diculik untuk sandera pengganti ayahnya dan menceritakan semua tujuan Sasuke yang ingin membunuh dirinya dan ayahnya karena balas dendam –Ayah dan Ibunya –yang di bunuh.

Itachi mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang di ucapkan Sakura dengan hati yang bergemuruh antara senang dan sedih menghadapi kenyataan jika Sasuke terobsesi balas dendam yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Tapi, Sasuke saat kejadian ada di temapat kejadian bukan? Apa mungkin ia tau yang membunuh ayah dan ibu adalah paman Khizashi? Untuk sekarang ia harus mencari keberadaan adiknya itu. Sungguh senang mendengar kenyataan tentang adiknya itu.

Menghela napas pelan, Itachi menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sungguh berat pastinya bagi gadis kecilnya ini menerima kenyataan akan Sasuke yang sekarang. "Kita harus siap dan yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Katanya dengan senyuman dan tangan yang mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Ia tidak ingin menangis di hadapan siapa pun ia harus kuat menghadapi semua ini. Ya. Dia harus bisa menerima kenyataan apapun meski itu menyakitkan. "_Arigatou, Nii-san_."

.

Seseorang menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang menggenggam plastik berisikan makanan dan es krim. Menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih diam saat mendengar nama yang sangat ia kenali di sebut-sebut Sakura dan Itachi.

Tersenyum kecil, ia menghela nafas pelan. Kami-sama, mungkin ini adalah hidupnya. "Kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya... Sasuke."

**-oOo-**

Haruno Kizashi termenung di kursinya. Ia masih di kantornya. Membuka laci di mejanya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran kecil yang ternyata foto ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya. "Bagaimana kau di sana Fugaku dan –"

Kizashi tersenyum kecut kepada sosok yang di sampingnya. Lelaki dengan rambut cokelat panjang dengan manik mutiaranya. "Apa kabar... Hiashi."

.

_Fugaku mendengus melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang saling menatap kesal satu sama sedang di perpustakaan kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas kelopok, dan masalah yang sama jika mereka seprti itu adalah ..._

"_Kau melukai Shizuka, Kizashi." Geram Hiashi menatap kesal sahabat di depanya yang hanya menampilkan senyuman kakunya._

_Kizashi mendengus. "Aku tidak memiliki perasaan kepadanya."_

"_Setidaknya pura-pura lah. Buat dia bahagia Kiz –"_

"_Kau mencintainya dan itu malah menghancurkannya dan juga kau. Aku tidak mau."_

"_Kau –"_

"_Katakan perasaanmu Hiashi. Jangan menyuruh orang yang justru akan menyakitinya." Sela Fugaku di jawab dengusan Kizashi yang membenarkannya._

_Hiashi mendecih. "Justru aku mencintainya Fugaku, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia."_

"_Akusudah memiliki Mebuki dan aku tidak mau menyakiti siapapun."_

"_Hn."_

"_Kalian," Hizashi berdiri dengan wajah kesal. "Kalian tidak mengerti mencintai seseorang yang bahkan_ _tidak mencintaiku." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Fugaku yang mentapnya diam dan Kizashi yang sedih._

"_Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya." Guman Kizashi yang tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Mebuki, Shizuka apalagi sahabatnya Hiashi._

"_Dia akan baik-baik saja."_

_**...**_

"_Kau tau bukan aku mencintaimu, Kizashi-kun?" ujar Shizuka yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sengaja mengajak Shizuka bertemu agar semuanya berakhir baik-baik saja._

"_Lihatlah di sampingmu Shizuka. Ada lelaki yang sangat mencintaimu." Kizashi menatap orang-orang yang sedang bermain di taman. "Berhentilah mencintaiku karena –"_

"_Mebuki-chan dan Hiashi-kun bukan?" tanya Shizuka dengan senyuman lirihnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini sebelum kau menjadi milik orang lain Kizashi-kun."_

_Kizashi menoleh dan menepuk pelan kepala Shizuka. "Lebih baik hidup dengan orang yang mencintai kita. Kita tidak akan tersakiti."_

"_Bukan kah itu sama saja?"Shizuka tersenyum kecut. "Aku dan orang yang mencintaiku akan sama-sama tersakiti."_

"_Lihat dan cobalah membuka hatimu untuk yang lain."_

_Shizuka tertawa kecil. "Aku akan mencoba meski pun itu sulit, Kizashi-kun."_

"_Hm. Berjuanglah."_

_**...**_

_Kizashi berlari menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang penuh dengan lalu lalang orang-orang di sana. ia mendapat kabar jika Istrinya mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari toko untuk berbelanja keperluan putri mereka yang baru satu bulan. Ya. Dia menikahi Mebuki setahun yang lalu dan kini di karuniai anak perempuan yang cantik. Ia langsung ke sini dan meninggalkan anaknya di rumah dengan para Maid._

"_Mikoto!" serunya kepada Mikoto yang duduk di samping putra sulungnya. Menoleh Mikoto ternyata, menangis. Dan entah mengapa ia mempunyai firasat buruk._

"_Kizashi-kun."_

"_Bagaimana dengan Mebuki?" Kizashi menanyai keadaan istrinya._

"_Dia masih di tangani."_

"_Kami-sama apa –"_

'_BUAGH'_

_Tubuh Kizashi seketika terjatuh karena pukulan seseorang._

"_Hiashi!" bentak Fukagu membuat Kizashi mendongak._

"_Hiashi ada ap –"_

"_KAU MEMBUNUHNYA BRENGEK!" Hiashi mencengkram kerah kemeja yang di pakai Kizashi. "Seharusnya yang mati Mebuki bukan Istriku, BRENGSEK!"_

_Shizuka? Apa maksudnya? "Apa makudmu?" Kizashi melepaskan cengkraman Hiashi dari kemejanya dan menatap Fugaku dengan pandangan tanya. "Kau tau, Fugaku?"_

_Hiashi mendesis dan berdiri. Tapi sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menegang sebelum sahabatnya itu pergi. "Aku akan membalas kematian dan penderitaan yang di alami Shizuka dan ank-ku yang kehilangan ibunya, Kizashi." Dan pergi meninggalkan Kizashi dan Fugaku yang mentapnya sendu._

"_Shizuka telah meninggal karena menyelamatkan Mebuki." Jelas Fugaku membuat Kizashi terdiam dan memukul lantai dengan keras._

"_Kenapa seperti ini..."_

_**...**_

Sasuke duduk di taman belakang markas besar yang selama ini menjadi tempat persembunyian nya dari kenyataan tentang dirinya. Keheningan malam seakan terasa nyaman untuknya. Duduk dengan tangan yang bertumpu di lutut dan pandangan lurus memandang riakan kolam ikan di sana.

"Kapan kita akan menjalankan rencananya?"

Pertanyaan seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya. Juugo berdiri dengan tenang dan pandangan yang mendongak menatap langit malam.

"Hn."

Juugo terdiam. Seminggu sudah mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa karena menunggu perintah dari Sasuke. Bukan kah gadis itu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit? Sasuke selalu menjawab 'Aku bukan orang yang pengecut membunuh orang yang sedang terluka.' Ini adalah hal konyol bukan? Mana ada pembunuh seperti itu? Bukan kah bagus jika target lemah itu sangat lah mudah. Tapi...

"Kau tidak ingin membunuhnya?"

Tepat. Pertanyaan Juugo sempat membuat bahu Sasuke menegang sesaat.

Mengambil kerikil kecil, Sasuke mendengus dan melemparnya ke kolam di depannya. "Itu tidak mungkin." Desisnya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin Sasuke?" Juugo mendekat hingga kini berdiri disamping Sasuke yang terduduk. "tidak mungkin kau tega untuk membunuhnya, begitu kah?"

"Membunuh tetap membunuh dan Haruno harus mati."

Juugo terdiam. Ada nada serius namun juga terdengar sebuah kebohongan. Kenapa tidak menyerah saja?

Menepuk bahu Sasuke, Juugo berkata. "Pikirkan lah. Apa setelah kehilangan nya kau akan merasa bahagia atau –" Juugo berbalik. " –kau justru kehilangannya, Sasuke." Dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Juugo.

"Justru aku semakin tidak ingin kehilangannya." Bisik Sasuke dengan wajah yang merunduk.

Getaran ponsel miliknya embuatnya tersadar dan mengambil benda persegi itu dari saku celananya. Nomer yang ia tau milik Hyuga Hiashi. Menghela, kemudian menjawabnya.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka secepatnya." Kata Sasuke tanpa sapaan.

Di seberang sana Hiashi tertawa. "Bukan itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya heran. Apa lagi yang pria itu inginkan? "Hn."

Berdehem, Hiashi berbicara tentang rencana yang akan ia lakukan dan itu harus dengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya Hiashi namun belum mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Kenapa? Bukan kah ini rencana yang bagus untuk balas dendam, Sasuke?

Memejamkan matanya, dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dan ini lah jawaban Sasuke, "baiklah." dan sambungan itu di tutup.

Lagi. Getaran ponselnya membuatnya menoleh. sebuah pesan masuk dari nomer yang ia tidak ketahui.

**From : +826533xxxxx**

**To : U. Sasuke**

**Aku tidak menyangka kau masih hidup, Uchiha Sasuke.**

Sasuke mendengus dan mencoba menghubunginya namun tidak ada jawaban. Berdiri, ia berbalik memasuki markasnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

**-oOo-**

Kakashi memandang selembaran yang berada di tangannya. Kertas yang berisikan sketsa seseorang dengan ciri-ciri yang di ceritakan Itachi. Ia sudah melacak data-data tentang orang yang ia selidiki ini bernama Hosigaki Suigetsu. Pemuda ini hilang saat pembantaian keluarganya dan di beritakan meninggal.

"Apa dia bergabung dengan kelompok mafia, mungkin." Bawahannya duduk di depan meja kerjanya dan menyerukan pendapatnya mengenai keberadaan Suigetu.

Kakashi bergumam memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkian itu dan ia mempunyai penilaian lain lagi jika, "aku rasa ia berkelompok," kemudian meletakan lembaran itu dan melanjutkan, "tidak ada jejak mafia saat penyelamatan Sakura." Ya. Saat itu yang menyandera hanya satu orang dan kemudian datang temannya."

"Baiklah," Yamato mengetukan jarinya di atas kertas tadi dan memandang Kakashi dengan wajah serius. "Kapan kita akan bertindak?"

Menghela nafas pelan Kakashi membuka buku orange yang berada di samping tangannya. Padahal ia belum membaca halaman terakhirnya. "Kau telusuri hutan tempat kejadian saat itu."

Yamato berdiri dan membungkuk."Baik. Saya undur diri." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan ruangannya yang hening.

"Sebaiknya aku selesaikan ini." ujar Kakashi memfokuskan mata ke buku kesayangan miliknya itu.

**...**

Itachi sudah pulang tidak lama setelah Gaara datang. Ia harus kembali kekantornya karena mendapatkan kabar dari pamannya. Mengenai sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Sakura."

Kini Sakura dan Gaara berada di halaman belakang. Sakura sengaja mengajaknya ke luar karena ingin merasakan angin malam.

"Ya."

Gaara terdiam sesaat hingga kemudian berkata sesuatu yang membuat Sakura terdiam. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanyanya dan memandang Sakura lekat.

Sakura terdiam tidak mengerti. "Maksud Gaara-_kun_?"

"Sasuke," gumam Gaara. "Sasuke."

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Sasuke? Dari mana dia tau? Apa mungkin...

"Kau mendengar yang tadi?" tanya Sakura mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Itachi.

Gaara diam dan Sakura tau jika itu adalah ya. "Apa kau marah?"tanya Sakura melihat reaksi Gaara yang hanya diam.

"Kita adalah sahabat."

"_Gomennasai_, Gaara_-kun._" Sungguh bukan maksud Sakura membohonginya.

"Hn. Aku hanya kecewa. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dan lagi kenyataan jika dia berusaha membunuhmu." Kata Gaara yang kini terdengar berat dan Sakura tau itu. Gaara seperti itu adalah Gaara yang bisa menghancurkan sesuatu –marah.

Bangun dari duduknya, Sakura bertumpu di depan Gaara. "Kita adalah sahabat dan aku men –"

"Aku tau." Potong Gaara cepat membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Menjatuhkan kepala di lutut Gaara yang sedang duduk di kursi, Sakura terisak. "_Gomennasai,"_ seberapun mencoba ia tidak bisa menganggap Gaara lebih dari Kakaknya. "Aku mencintainya."

Menghela nafas pelan Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus surai pink Sakura. "Aku tau."

Sakura mendongak dan menatap Gaara dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajahnya. Sungguh jahat dirinya kepada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi.

"Gaara-_kun –"_

Merunduk, Gaara tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Sakura. Mungkin benar dan baik jika ia hanya menjaga Sakura sebagai Kakak seperti apa yang Sakura lakukan. Bahkan cinta mungkin akan membuat kesakitan seperti apa yang di rasakannya.

"Mungkin benar dan lebih baik selamanya menjadi Kakakmu." Kata Gaara yang merundukan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sakura. "Aku menyayangimu _imotou-chan."_

Sakura tersenyum dan langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh tegap Gaara. "Aku juga menyayangimu Gaara-_kun."_ Ya. Dia menyanyangi Gaara dengan perasaan adik kepada Kakaknya bukan yang lain.

Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura dan tersenyum miris. Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

"Ceritakan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke!" ujar Gaara dan di jawab anggukan Sakura. "Besok datang lah kembali."

"Hm."

**...**

Uchiha Mansion.

Itachi duduk di ruangan keluarga dengan tangan yang mengangkat figura foto keluarganya.

"Di mana kau _Otouto," _ gumamnya dan kembali meletakan foto keluarganya di atas meja. "Apa benar kau dendam karena paman Kizashi lah yang membunuh _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san?"_

Mengingat cerita Sakura ia sebenarnya terkejut. Tapi mendengar kenyataan Sasuke ingin membunuh Paman Kizashi membuatnya berpikir. Tapi itu belum benar karena Paman Kizashi tidak memegang senjata saat itu. Jadi siapa?

Tangannya membuka map biru pemberian Paman Obito. Di sana ada foto seseorang yang sangat ia kenali sebagai pelayan kepercayaan keluarganya yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah kejadian.

"_Aku melihatnya saat di Ame. Aku tidak berhasil mengejarnya karena dia tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah-tengah perayaan yang sedang di adakan di Ame."_

Itu lah yang di katakan Pamannya. Ia harus mencari keberadaan orang ini untuk mengungkap semuanya. Ya. Dia harus mencari orang ini.

Mengambil poselnya, Itachi menghubungi Kakashi.

"_Kakashi kita harus bicara." _Katanya dan langsung meuntup sambungan telpon.

"Semoga aku bisa cepat menemukanmu –"

Ia tidak mau jika Sasuke malah bertidak dan akan membuatnya menyesal kehilangan Sakura, bahkan dirinya.

" –Genma-_san."_

_**...**_

Hiashi menyesap teh yang di sediakan Putri kesayangannya dengan tenang. Berdiri memandang langit malam di balkon kamarnya ia diam dalam kesunyian. Namun deringan ponsel dari dalam kamarnya membuatnya mendengus dan masuk.

"Siapa ini?" ujarnya melihat nomer yang tidak di kenalnya. Tapi dengan gerakan pelan ia menjawabnya.

"_Moshi-moshi."_

"_Apa kabar Hiashi-sama... " _sebut seseorang di seberang sana dan Hiashi sangat tau pemilik suara ini.

"Kau –"

Bertahun-tahun tidak ada kabar dan sekarang dia menampakan diri setelah ia menyuruhnya pergi?

" –Genma."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc **

Maaf lama ya ^^

Makasih buat yang Rev/Foll/Fav

Bungkuk dan maaf lg blm bisa bls reviewnya ya

**Mind to RnR?**

**WRS**


	9. Chapter 9

"K-kenapa kau..." sulit rasanya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua seperti tertahan oleh rasa kesakitan dan... kehilangan.

Hiashi menatap foto dimana sepasang suami istri yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil menggemaskan. Senyuman di sana mungkin tidak seperti yang terlihat. Bagaimana pun itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang mereka tampilkan.

"Setidaknya tetap bersamaku," Hiashi merenung mengingat tentang hubungan mereka. Cinta yang sejak dulu ia berikan kepada istrinya, Shizuka. Namun ia tidak pernah menghilangkan perasaannya kepada sosok sahabtnya, Kizashi. Semua sia-sia. Seakan-akan apa pun yang di lakukannya hanya sebuah hal yang mustahil. "Kenapa kau mengorban diriku, Shizuka."

Shizuka telah meninggalkan dirinya dan anak semata wayangnya yang baru ber usia dua bulan. Meninggalkan kesedihan dan kesakitan pada dirinya.

"Dan katakan aku membutuhkanmu." Hiashi tertunduk dengan tangan mengepal. Ya. Itu. Hanya itu lah yang ia harapkan selama ini. Bertahun-tahun mengharapkan kata itu yang ia dengar darinya bukan kata-kata menyakitkan bagi hatinya dan membuatnya semakin terluka dengan senyuman kebohongan yang selalu diberikan darinya.

**Ribenji to Ai**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Story by KiRei Apple**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**Au, Typo (s), misstypo, ooc, eyd, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

Kizashi menerima kertas undangan berwarna emas itu dari asistennya. Alisnya berkerut sesaat sebelum senyuman lebar mengembang di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Hiashi." ujarnya senang melihat undangan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hyuga corp. Bergumam, memikirkan sesuatu akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel di samping lengannya dan mengirim pesan untuk putri tunggalnya.

"Semoga Sakura bisa berteman dengan putrimu, Hiashi." harapannya kepada putrinya untuk bisa berkenalan dengan putri sahabatnya.

"Maaf Kizashi-_sama_, rapat akan segera dimulai."

Sang asisten memberitahukan jadwalnya saat ini, Kizashi berguman dan mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Ayo." ujarnya dan berdiri pergi untuk menghadiri rapat bulanan perusahaan dengan assistennya yang setia mendampinginya.

'Semoga keadaan merubah segalanya sekarang menjadi baik... Hiashi.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat layar di ponselnya yang menunjukan sebuah pesan dari ayahnya.

[Besok malam kita akan menghadiri pesta sahabat Ayah. Kau harus ikut. Kau tau bukan seberapa besar senang Ayah saat tau akan bertemu kembali dengannya? Jadi tidak apa-apa bukan? ]

Menghela nafas pelan, Sakura mengusap keringat yang terus mengucur dari wajahnya. Musim panas telah datang. Dengan pakaian dress selutut dengan tali kecil di bahunya, ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar pinggiran pantai dekat hutan perbatasan, di sini lah ia berada sekarang. Rasanya tidak enak jika harus mengurung di rumah terus. Ia butuh udara alam yang segar. Dan karena itulah ia meminta bantuan Gaara untuk menyelinap kabur dari pengawal yang ada di rumahnya.

Deburan ombak dan air laut yang menjilati kaki-kakinya terasa menyenangkan. Berjalan dengan kaki telanjang di atas hamparan pasir basah dan sapuan air membuatnya mengulang memory masa lalunya.

Ya.

Sengaja atau tidak, kenangan itu kembali terlintas di ingatannya.

_"Rasakan ini!" Sakura berlari setelah melempar peluru pasir yang ia buat ke Sasuke dan mengenai punggung pemuda itu._

_Berlari dan terus tertawa dengan wajah bahagia, Sakura tidak sadar jika pemuda yang ia lempari tadi kini sudah berada dalam jarak yang berbahaya untuk membalas serangannya._

_"Kena kau!" pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu berputar dan berbalik hingga membentur tubuhnya._

_"Hah, hah, kau curang Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata dengan nafas tersenggal. Tapi tidak terkejut jika Sasuke bisa mengejarnya._

_Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam peluru bola pasir. Menyeringai, ia tunjukan pada Sakura. "Kau tau ini bukan?"_

_Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup. Mati aku, ujarnya melihat bola itu._

_"Rasakan pembalasan ini... HYAAA..." _

_Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan alis bertautan. Namun, hal yang semestinya terjadi tidak terjadi. Seharusnya bola pasir itu mengenai wajahnya namun yang menimpa bukan pasir melaikan..._

_... melainkan..._

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_... bibir._

_Sakura memekik kencang dan langsung mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berlari mendahuluinya._

_"Hey... tunggu Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke berlari atau hanya berjalan cepat. Tanpa menoleh, ia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan melengkungkan di atas kepalanya._

_Sakura tersenyum melihat apa yang di lakukan Sasuke. Ia membuat symbol hati dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan berlari kencang, Sakura langsung menubruk punggung tegap itu dan melompat, mengeratkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke._

_Sasuke menoleh dan memegang kedua kaki Sakura agar tidak jatuh dari punggungnya. Ya, saat ini Sakura berada digendongannya. _

_"Aku pun mencintaimu." kata Sakura dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu._

_Sasuke tersenyum disela ciumannya. "Hn."_

.

.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ingatan itu, ingatan yang akan selalu abadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kapan aku bertemu denganmu lagi." gumamnya dengan membenarkan _fupply_ _hat_ yang di pakainya. Merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh kulitnya, ia mendongakan wajahnya.

"Sudah turun ya."

Gerimis kecil mulai turun dan langit mulai gelap dengan awan hitam yang menggulung. Sakura berlari kecil ke menara yang tidak jauh tempatnya berada. Sambil memegangi topinya, ia terus berlari hingg kini memasuki menara tinggi itu. Merogoh sesuatu di tas kecil yang dibawanya, ia mengirim pesan kepada Gaara untuk segera menjemputnya.

"Sepertinya di sana indah." gumamnya saat melihat tangga dan berjalan menaikinya.

Rintik hujan, angin dan birunya laut menyambutnya saat tiba di pintu ujung menara. Bibir tipisnya mengukir senyuman saat netra hijaunya melihat lautan luas dalam jangkauannya. Ragu, perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati pembatas.

"_Sugoii_." kagum. Keindahan yang ia lihat saat ini. Tidak peduli akan hujan yang menyentuh tubuhnya kini.

Sakura memutuskan kembali ke dalam, berlindung dan menunggu Gaara menjemputnya. Duduk di undakan tangga, ia menyenderkan kepala merah mudanya. Dingin. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba menghampiri membuatnya menguap berkali-kali dan selanjutnya matanya tertutup perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara hujan terdengar jelas hingga membuat nada berdentingan dari atap. Langkahnya terhenti saat baru menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Ini memang tempatnya jika ingin menyendiri. Tapi, ini pun bukan tempat tertutup. Jadi pasti akan ada orang yang datang walau sangat jarang dikarena'kan tempatnya yang terpencil. Namun, kenapa sosok itu yang kini ada di hadapannya? Dia duduk dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin dia kedinginan mengingat hujan yang masih turun.

Netra kelamnya terus terpaku pada sosok itu dan kakinya pun melangah pelan, semakin mendekatinya. Tidak ada kata-kata atau tindakan yang keluar dari dirinya.

'Apa yang akan aku lakukan?' tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Berjongkok tepat di depan perempuan yang terlelap dengan kepala yang bersender di dinding. Entah sadar atau tidak ia terpaku dan terus memperhatikan di setiap hembusan nafas halusnya, wajah damainya, dan hanya dipandangnya dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa difahami. Alisnya mengeryit saat desisan keluar dari bibir yang tampak sedikit pucat itu.

Mendengus, ia melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya kemudian diselimutkan pada tubuh mungil yang terlihat mengigil itu. Wajahnya mendekat dengan bibir yang menyeringai sinis saat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Ia berjongkok tepat di bawah undakan dimana perempuan itu terduduk.

"A..."

Bibir yang sempat terbuka dan ingin berbicara kembali terkatup rapat saat terdengar langkah seseorang yang sepertinya berlari dan meneriaki nama perempuan ini. Berdiri, ia berjalan melewati perempuan ini menuju balkon menara dan bersender di dinding membiarkan tubuhnya terkena guyuran hujan.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Gaara berteriak memanggil Sakura yang memang sedang berada di patai ini. Ia yang sedang di jalan langsung memepercepat laju mobilnya saat Sakura menelponnya dan memberitahu keberadaannya.

"Sakura kau di man..." Perkataannya terhenti saat iris jadenya melihat siluet dari tangga.

Menghela nafas, ia langsung berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang tertidur.

"Sakura." panggilnya pelan dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

Sakura melengkuh dan membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Terlihat Gaara yang kini sudah berada di depannya. "Gaara."

"Hn."

Ia terkejut saat akan menegakan tubuhnya. Bukan karena kedatangan Gaara yang memang sudah ia tau tapi...

"Ini," ucapnya tertahan saat memegang jaket yang menyelimutinya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Gaara melihat Sakura yang sepertinya kebingungan.

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Baiklah," Gaara menegakan tubuhnya -bangun- dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo pergi."ucapnya dan menyalakan senter yang memang dibawanya untuk berjaga-jaga mengingat menara itu yang tidak ada penerangannya.

"Hm." Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Gaara dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Sepertinya sudah malam karena sekeliling terlihat gelap.

"Mobil ada jauh dari sini," Gaara melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengambil payung yang tergeletak di luar menara. "Udara semakin dingin."tambahnya saat merasakan dingin yang semakin menusuk walau hujan sudah mulai mereda.

Sakura merekatkan jaket yang sejak tadi tersampir dibahunya. "Ya, sangat dingin." ucapnya menyamai langkah Gaara.

Melewati jalan berpasir mereka berjalan bersampingan dengan keheningan. Tidak ada yang bersuara melainkan suara omabak yang terdengar menemani langkah mereka. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya saat Sakura berhanti berjalan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ponselku tertinggal."

Gaara melirik Sakura yang memang tidak membawa tas kecil yang dibawanya saat berangkat.

"Aku akan ambilkan," ucap Gaara.

"Tidak." tolak Sakura. "Kau tunggu di mobil saja aku akan mengambilnya sendiri."

"Tidak."tolak Gaara membuat Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku akan cepat, oke!" jelas Sakura meyakinkan Gaara. Lagi pula menara itu tidak jauh.

Menyerah, Gaara menyerahkan senter pada Sakura. "Cepat dan aku menunggu di sini saja."ucapnya memutuskan untuk menungguinya di sini. Jika di mobil itu terlalu jauh.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini oke." Sakura mengambil senter dan berbalik, berlari menuju menara.

Gaara menatap Sakura yang berlari yang kini menghilang di gelapnya malam. Bukan ia tega membiarkan seorang perempuan sendirian, tapi ia ingin tau apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

'Temani aku.'

Mungkin hanya dengan kata itu saja ia akan maju. Tapi, sekarang sepertinya ia akan menyerah. Melepaskan cintanya demi kebahagiannya.

.

.

.

Sakura terengah. Senternya sudah ia nyalakan sejak tadi. Kakinya melangkah menaiki tangga dengan senter yang terus digenggamnya guna menerangi jalan yang akan dilaluinya dan melihatkan benda yang dicarinya.

Langkahnya menggema diseluruh ruangan dengan hawa dingin yang sangat terasa. Seharusnya ia meminta Gaara menemaninya, tapi ia tolak karena tidak ingin merepotkan'nya.

"Itu di..." Langkah dan perkataannya langsung terhenti saat melihat benda yang dicarinya ada. Namun, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kaki beralas sepatu hitam yang berdiri tepat di samping tas miliknya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengarahkan senernya pada sosok itu.

TRAK

Senter itu di phempaskan oleh sosok itu membuat Sakura semakin bergetar.

"Siapa?"tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat dan mundur dengan menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

Siapa orang ini? Apa penjahat? Kenapa ia tidak bisa berteriak disaat seperti ini, rutuknya dalam hati.

Sosok misterius itu tidak mengeluarkan perkataan apapun. Ia semakin mendekati Sakura yang hanya berdiri terpaku.

"I-Ini." Ucap Sakura tidak percaya jika sosok itu menyerahkan tas miliknya. Gelap membuatnya tidak bisa melihat sosok di depannya kini, dan senternya pun jatuh entah kemana. "_Arigatou_."

Sosok itu hanya diam tidak membalas apa pun dan lagi, membuat Sakura semakin penasaran akan sosok ini.

"Tuan?"

"..."

"Nona?"

"Pergilah!"

Sosok itu memerintahkan Sakura pergi dari tempat ini.

Netra hijau Sakura membulat mendengar suara yang sangat ia tau itu. Suara yang sama saat menculiknya.

"S-sasuke-_kun_."

Benarkah?

Benarkah dia Sasuke-_kun_?

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sakura melangkah mendekati sosok itu. Ia yakin jika yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah Sasuke. Tangannya terulur mencari wajahnya. Sosoknya hanya samar terlihat dari gelapnya malam.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

BRAK

"Ugghh!"

Sakura mengerang karena tubuhnya yang terasa sakit terbentur sesuatu. Tidak. Tubuhnya memang terbentur karena Sasuke yang terkurung oleh kedua lengan yang memenjarakan nya di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Pergi!"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang."ancam Sasuke tegas dan berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura.

Menggeleng Sakura mencoba meraih wajah Sasuke dalam kegelapan. "A-apa kematianku sangat penting bagimu?" tanya Sakura lirih dengan tangan yang berada disisi wajah Sasuke. "Lakukan lah jika kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku."tambahnya lagi.

"Pergi lah!"

"Ayo pulang!"

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Pulang? Kau sedang meledek ku, eh?"

"Tidak. Aku, Itachi-_nii_ dan semuanya merindukanmu."

"Omong kosong dan kau bilang ingin mati bukan?"

Sakura terisak. Sungguh ia bisa merasakan betapa Sasuke menderita hanya dengan perkataannya. Ia yakin itu karena, "aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke mendecih. "Sasuke sudah mati."

"Bunuh ak -"

"Jangan!"

Seseorang berteriak kencang dan membuat Sakura menghentikan perkataannya.

"Gaara_-kun_."

Sasuke mendecih melihat siapa yang datang dan berada di pintu dibalik cahaya malam.

"Apa alasanmu ingin membunuh Sakura? Kau yakin jika paman Kizashi tega membunuh sabatnya sendiri?" tanya Gaara yang mulai melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Sabaku."desis Sasuke melepaskan Sakura dan mendorongnya.

Gaara menaiki tangga. Netra jadenya terus menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kau menitipkan Sakura kepadaku dan kini kau kembali ingin membunuhnya?" Gaara pun berujar sinis kepada sahabat yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya selama beberapa tahun menghilang.

"Karena dia Haruno."

"Sejak kapan seorang Sasuke begitu bodoh? Kehilangan keluargamu dan menambah penderitaan lain dengan membunuh seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu."

"Diam!"

"Ah, kita baru bertemu setelah sekian lama. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini aku semakin tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura."

"Diam!"

"Kenapa? Kau masih mencintainya bukan?"

"Diam!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya dan menonjok dinding tepat di samping Sakura yang hanya diam mendengarkan mereka. "Justru karena itu, sekarang aku akan mengambil milikku." Sasuke turun dari tangga dan mengatakan sesuatu setelah di samping Gaara dan melewatinya. "Dan membunuhnya."

Gaara mengepalkan kedua lengannya dan berbalik menoleh kepada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu.

"AKU TAU KAU MASIH MENCINTAINYA DAN JANGAN SAMPAI KAU MENYESAL SASUKE!" Gaara berteriak dan Sasuke hanya menghentikan langkahnya sesaat sebelum pergi keluar.

"Gaara_-kun_."

Panggilan Sakura membuat Gaara tersadar dan langsung menoleh. Terlihat Sakura yang masih bersender walau pun samar ia dapat melihat sedikit jelas karena sinar bulan yang mulai menerangi area dalam menara dan sepertinya hujan sudah reda.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara mendekat dan menghela nafas pelan saat melihat air mata Sakura menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Memeluknya Gaara berujar, "buktikan kepadanya jika kau kuat Sakura, dan aku akan terus bersamamu sebagai... Kakakmu." ucapnya meyakinkan Sakura jika ia selalu ada untuknya karena itulah tugas sang Kakak untuk menjaga adiknya. Ya. Ia pastikan semua akan baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantor kepolisian Konoha**

"Kau yakin, Itachi?"

Kakashi melihat foto yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya. Itu adalah foto pelayan rumahnya yang menghilang dan kemungkinan ia adalah kunci dari semuanya.

Itachi duduk di kursi depan Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya. Pamanku melihatnya di Ame"

"Obito? Jadi apa kabar dia sekarang?"

"Kita bukan membicarakan itu Kakashi dan mereka baik-baik saja."

Kakashi terkekeh. "Aku hanya merindukan mereka dan kemungkinan suruhanku akan aku kirim ke sana untuk menyelidikinya."ucap Kakashi dengan rencananya.

Itachi bergumam dan beranjak menunju jendela yang ada di ruangan Kakashi. "Aku hanya berharap jika pelakunya bukan paman Kizashi, Kakashi."

"Ya. Apa pun itu kita harus mencari kebenarannya, Itachi."

Netra kelam Itachi menatap bulan yang nampak indah setelah hujan. Pun berharap jika keadaan ini seperti itu, bahagia dengan keindahan dalam kehidupannya.

"Aku merindukan keadaan seperti dulu dan... Adikku."

Kakashi tertegun. Ia pun bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Itachi karena ia pun merasakannya. Kehilangan orang tuanya saat ia masih kecil.

"Semoga ini cepat berakhir."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotel tempat diadakan nya pesta terlihat meriah dan mewah. Para undangan yang terlihat adalah irang-orang ternama. Sang tokoh yang menyenggalarakan pesta terlihat sibuk menyalami para tamunya. Mata peraknya menyipit saat melihat salah satu yang sangat ditunggunya datang dengan seorang gadis yang tidak lain adalah anaknya.

"Hiashi."

Kizashi menghampiri sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Senyuman hangat dan kebahagiaan jelas terlihat diwajahnya saat Hiashi membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Ah, Kizashi apa kabar?" tanya Hiashi dengan senyuman palsunya. Pandangannya teralih melirik gadis bergaun merah selutut yang pastinya dia, "Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat. "Saya Sakura, salam kenal."

Hiashi tersenyum. "Dia cantik seperti ibunya ya." ujarnya dengan nada aneh. Ya. Karena rahangnya semoat mengeras dengan tangan mengepal mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Kizashi tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja dan mana putrimu?" ucapnya bangga dan balik menanyakan keberadaan putri Hiashi.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan turun dan maaf aku harus menyambut yang lainnya, jadi silahkan menikmati pesta ini."

Hiashi pergi ke panggung kecil yang tersedia di sini. Ia mulai memberikan sambutan untuk merayakan pestanya dan sekaligus memberitahukan keberadaan putri kesayangannya.

"Dia putriku Hyuga Hinata."

Semua mata tertuju kepada sosok perempuan yang menuju tempat pesta dengan menuruni tangga. Dia menggunakan gaun unggu yang menjuntai indah. Semua mata terkagum dan iri bukan hanya kecantikannya tetapi lebih tepatnya kepada sosok tampan yang menggandengnya. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa dia dan menebak jika lelaki itu adalah tunangannya.

Tapi tidak dengan Kizashi yang terlihat shock dan menatap putrinya yang hanya terdiam dengan cemas.

"Saki ..."

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin pergi mencari udara segar _Tou-san_." ucapnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan aula pesta.

Kizashi akan menyusulnya, namun salah satu teman koleganya menyapanya dan ia hanya berharap semoga Sakura baik-baik saja karena melihat orang yang dulu menghilang kini kembali. Tapi, melihat respon Sakura sepertinya ia sudah tidak terkejut.

Menghela nafas, Kizashi hanya berharap semoga anaknya akan baik-baik saja dan membiarkannya menenangkan diri luar sana.

Sepasang _onyx_ sedari hanya memperhatikan gadis yang keluar pergi meninggalkan pesta.

"Hinata aku ingin keluar sebentar." Sasuke melepaskan gandengan tangan Hinata dilengannya.

Hinata tidak mengerti, tapi ia mengangguk menyetujuinya. Dengan senyuman manisnya ia mengangguk. "Jangan lama-lama dan cepat kembali."

Tanpa berkata apa pun Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan aula yang sekarang penuh sesak orang-orang.

**...**

Netra kelamnya menelusuri setiap sudut taman hotel. Alisnya mengeryit saat menemukan sebuah sepatu silver yang hanya ada sebelah. Pandangannya mencari ke sekeliling namun tidak ada yang dicarinya. Dan tepat saat ingin berbalik, tidak jauh dari tempatnya sebuah sedan hitam terlihat seorang pria akan menutup pintu mobil dan ia pun masuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan hotel.

Bukan itu perhatiannya melainkan seseorang yang diletakan dimobil tadi. Jelas sekali jika itu seorang perempuan dan ia sangat tau siapa pemilik rambut langka itu.

"Sial!"

Berlari, ia menuju mobilnya dan berputar. Dengan kecepatan kencang ia mengikuti mobil itu dan meninggalkan pesta. Hiashi yang melihat itu dari jendela hanya menyeringai.

"Genma."

**...**

"Apa membunuhnya membuatmu bahagia?"

"Kehilangan keluargamu dan akan menambah penderitaan menghilangkan yang lain lagi?"

Sasuke mencengkram stir dan memukulnya kecang. Sial. Perkataan itu terus terngiang dan membuatnya marah.

"Sakura."

Marah, karena kebodohannya akan selama ini. Kehilangan semuanya dan ia masih memiliki seseorang yang terus mencintainya. Pistol miliknya tergeletak di kursi penumpang di sampingnya.

Kakinya terus menginjak rem dan fokus mengejar mobil itu dan menjaga jarak agar mereka tidak curiga.

"Siapa mereka?"

Bukan kah yang diminta adalah ia? Apa Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo? Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun tanpa persetujuannya.

Mobil itu membawa jauh Sakura kedaerah pegunungan. Dan Sasuke terus mengikuti mereka dari jarak aman. Ia yang akan membunuh Haruno bukan orang lain. Tapi, hatinya bergejolak menolak semuanya karena sebesar apapun kebenciannya ia tidak bisa membunuhnya.

"Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

Weeehh lama bngt ya. Nyicil sedikit-sediki ..

Terima kasih buat yang menunggu fict ini. Buat yang log aku bales di PM ya. Dan yg gk log, terima kasih banyak juga sudah bersedia baca fict GaJe ini.

Sekian. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^_^ #hug Satu-satu

**Ckrg, 9-12-2015**

**WRKT**


End file.
